caught in between
by wickedwitchofwinchester
Summary: A follow-up fiction to not only you and me, following the repercussions in Quinn's life after losing her virginity to two guys that love her, on the same night. Puck/Quinn/Finn
1. the prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Just like with the prequel, this fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, "3".

**A/N:** This is going to be a multi-chapter follow up story to the short fiction I did surrounding a threesome between Puck, Quinn, and Finn. (not only you and me) I tried to talk myself out of doing it...but I feel a threesome obviously would change the dynamic, and situations pop into my head that I'd like to try and follow.

The following is a choppy prologue, falling on the Monday morning after the weekend tryst. The rest of the fiction will likely be written in a less choppy fashion.

**Rated: **M

* * *

Monday morning, she receives almost simultaneous text messages from them as soon as she wakes up.

_Finn: good morning : )_

_Puck: don't wear panties 2day. _

Quinn knows right then, as if she wasn't already positively clear on the fact, that things aren't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

Puck sits at her lab table with her in biology.

He's _not _her lab partner.

He flicks the bunsen burner off and on as she goes about getting her station ready for the class.

"That's Marcy Kline's seat." She says, not looking over, referring to her fellow Cheerio and A-student lab partner.

"Her big ass can find another one."

Quinn rolls her eyes trying, but not succeeding, to open a pack of gloves.

Puck takes them from her small hands and snaps the wrapper open effortlessly, with smug little look over his shoulder at her.

In spite of herself, she smiles back.

"You get my text?" He asks, shaking some chemical that probably shouldn't be shook.

"Yes." She says, "Sorry, I don't go 'commando' "

He leans closer to her ear

"That's not the text I was talking about."

Lucky for Quinn, while Puck might think Marcy has a fat ass, she also has really sharp nails, and she doesn't like someone being in her seat.

* * *

Schue decides to divide them into pairs of three to work on song mash-ups for the week in glee practice.

Kurt/Mike/Santana

Rachel/Mercedes/Tina

Artie/Matt/Brittany

So yeah, that leaves Quinn stuck in between Puck and Finn.

Not the way she was in between them Friday night, but still.

They guys are still really nervous around each-other. Or at least Finn is. In fact, Finn just starts acting sort of jumpy in general after the three of them are conveniently get grouped together.

So jumpy that when Schue comes over to ask "Okay, so how is this little threesome working out?" Finn immediately blurts "We didn't _have_ a threesome Mr. Schue, I don't know what you're talking about."

Luckily, since it's Finn everyone expects him to say random, asinine things.

* * *

They're making out in his truck during break period when after Finn tries to sneak a hand between her legs twice, he tells her that they should probably quit the celibacy club.

"What?" Quinn asks, breathlessly "Why? I'm the president."

"Because we...because we..." Finn stumbles, because he thought the point was pretty obvious, but he's slow so he always doubts himself "We had sex?"

She knows it's true. That it's the right thing. She'd already thought of it herself. However hearing it now just really cements everything.

She pulls herself off his lap, and sinks into the passenger's seat.

"I...am a slut." Quinn whispers.

"Noooo...no" Finn says, moving hair from her shoulder so he can kiss the skin "You're being silly."

"Nope. I'm pretty much a bonafide skank now." She assures him, as he twists a trail of kisses up to her jaw.

"You.." He kisses her lips once, "Are.." Another kiss, "Not." One last kiss.

She tries to smile as the warning bell rings, and he gathers her books up to tote to class for her, and rushes to open the door and let her out of the truck.

As he puts his hand in hers, she can't help but think that even his mind about her would be changed if he knew about Saturday morning.

* * *

They always sit together at lunch, and today is no different.

Their lunch group is usually an odd mix of glee kids and whatever football players and cheerleaders who will _tolerate_ glee kids.

Finn gets a little distracted by eating sometimes, especially when he's doing so as Kurt talks fashion into one of his ears, while Karofsky tosses chips at him from across the table.

In fact everyone at the table is a little caught up and distracted with something today, so no one notices the exchange between Puck and Quinn where he swipes some cream off the top of her jello dish with a finger and she glares at him. At the last second, before putting it in his own mouth, he offers his finger to her. Without even thinking, she leans forward and sucks it off.

No one notices.

Except Artie, who coughs uncomfortably.

Quinn immediately turns beat red, and sinks back in her chair.

Finn turns now and sees she looks less than happy. He scoops some of the chocolate icing from his cake on to a spoon, and offers it out to her. She shifts uncomfortably for a moment, then leans forward and takes it smiling. He kisses the remaining chocolate from her lips, and Karofsky throws another chip, causing him to retaliate.

As they're all standing up from the table to head to their next period, Quinn grabs Puck's jacket and demands "Tell Artie something that makes everything okay, and less weird." She releases his jacket, "And do it politely."

Puck nods.

Later in the day, when he spots him alone in the courtyard between classes, Puck approaches Artie.

"Ay Wheels, _please_ don't tell anyone what you saw in the cafeteria... or I'll kick your ass." The please is sarcastic, but it's there, so it counts as polite.

* * *

"Pssst."

Quinn hears the little noise from behind her, and knows it's him.

"Coach Sylvester will kill you for being in here." She shakes head, fastening her skirt into place.

"She might ask to join in." Puck says cockily.

"And you would be cool with that," Quinn shoots over her bare shoulder "You dig cougars." She fishes her sport's bra and her cheerio's top out of her locker.

"Don't put those on yet." He commands.

"Puck-"

He moves closer in what seems like two steps, even though she knows that's impossible.

He's pressing her against the cold lockers now. The cool surface instantly hardens her nipples, and she makes a little noise in part due to that, and also due to his fingers trailing up her side.

Puck's hand hikes up the stiff pleats of her skirt, exposing and rubbing over the surface of her tight black panty-clad ass.

"Urngh" She strains out, as his hands continue to trail around "I need to go to practice..."

"I need _you_" He murmurs in her ear. He's supposed to be getting ready for football practice right now too, but this is more important. "Fifty-one hours...that's how long it's been since I've had you"

Quinn can't decide if it's more sexy or strange that he's counted the hours (and pretty accurately too..not that she would know for any reason) since they had sex. It might be more sweet than anything else.

She turns around, stretching an arm to shield her chest.

Of course she meets his smirk, because he thinks he's won.

He lifts one of her legs up, and leans in for a kiss.

At the last second, she turns her head to the side, and his lips land just under her ear instead.

He grunts.

"Don't be a tease, Quinn..." He pants in her ear "That shit may fly with Hudson...but not with me."

"Go...go to practice." She whispers "Nothing is happening here."

With another grunt, and smack to a locker on the way out the door, Puck leaves, dissatisfied.

* * *

Her parents still aren't back from St. Croix, so she invites Finn inside for a few minutes when he takes her home.

He's supposed to wait for her while she takes a shower, but he ventures into the bathroom instead. He just watches through the frosty glass of the shower door as her silhouette soaps it's self up and rinses off.

When she opens the shower door, he's waiting with a towel, and she steps into it as he wraps it around her. Quinn smiles, and he looks down at her thirstily, with an almost immediate kiss. She kisses back. Finn sort of takes this as sign that it's okay to slip a hand up her towel.

She murmurs pleasantly and lays into his shoulder as he massages the inside of her thigh.

Quinn's really tired, but she _knows _he's horny. He's just too awkward about it to ask still. So she lets her towel drop a little bit as a sign that it's okay for him to go right on touching her. As any teenage boy would, Finn eagerly takes the bait and pushes her up against the bathroom wall.

He's lifting her up, pulling her legs around him, when she starts getting a very different picture in her head. Saturday morning. Being in almost this exact same position after Puck let himself into the bathroom. Of course he was bold and had let himself right into the shower with her. So they they were both soaking wet and under the water stream as she hoisted her up, her legs linking around his toned athletic body.

"Finn-" She gasps, before it gets any further, "I'm sorry...I'm tired...I'm just so tired." That's not a lie, but really she's afraid the similarities are going to play tricks on her mind and the wrong name is going to slip from her lips.

He's disappointed, but really, he's not used to getting as far as _this_, so he's not resentful as he lets her down, and helps her into her soft robe. She tries to compensate with a really long kiss after he says goodbye.

* * *

Quinn's turning down her bed later, after saying an extended amount of prayers bowed beside it when he phones buzzes.

_2 New Text Messages_

At practically the exact same moment.

She's starting to think this is some big cosmic joke.

_Finn: good night, love you : )_

_Puck: sry i was a jerk. sweet dreams. ily_

Quinn is too caught in between this whole mess in her mind. She doesn't have a good night, _or _sweet dreams. She doesn't sleep. At all.


	2. sharing gets sticky

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Just like with the prequel, this fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, "3".

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Originally, I was going to include the encounter at the dance studio with Puck in this chapter, but it's already a bit too long as it is. I also aplogize for the excess of typos you might find...it's late, and my proofreading may not be that great. Sorry! If it looks too bad in the morning, I'll re-upload.

Also, while Puck/Quinn is my OTP...and this story filed under their names, I have to say that this is a Puck, Quinn, and _Finn _story...so don't get mad about the Fuinn smut this chapter. Puck will get his turn. I promise.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love getting reviews so I know that people are reading.

**Rated: **M

* * *

"I don't mind sharing"

Puck informs her of this as he opens her car door.

"Where's Finn?" She asks immediately, ignoring his statement, and pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"He's a having a quarterback-coach powwow with Tanaka" Puck says, pressing her against the now closed car door a little with his hips. They are masked from general view by the large vehicle Quinn parked beside. Her proximity to this car is also making it easier for Puck to pin her in, and give her very little breathing room. "We've got time...if you wanna climb in the back seat...I promise to do all the things you like..."

The breath she has very little of hitches in her throat.

"I'd _like_ for you to leave me alone" She finally sputters, rubbing at her collarbone distractedly " And while you're at it, I'd like to stop waking up to your lewd texts"

"Just wanted to let you know you're in my dreams." Puck smirks.

"If that's what you dream of...then...eww." Quinn scoffs, attempting finally to push around his body.

Obviously, he's not having any of that. He keeps her in place with an almost gentle hand to her waist.

"It wasn't so disgusting to you Saturday morning" He reminds her in a whisper.

"That was a million years ago" Quinn snaps, even though it's only been a few days ago. "No...no...never mind...as far as I'm concerned, it _never _happened"

Puck rolls his eyes at her bitchiness "Do us all a favor Fabray, and rub one out before you come to school huh? It'd put you in a better mood."

"Just stop talking." She demands.

"Only if you listen to me first" He says a bit earnestly.

"Puck-"

"I don't mind sharing" He repeats the original point "I'm used to sharing...money was tight after my dad left, and I got a little sister...so I got really good at sharing..." He shrugs" I don't know a lot about a lot...but something I do know is that sharing something you _really _want...is better than not having it at all."

Her bottom lip trembles against her volition, and he reaches out and stokes it lightly with his thumb. She closes her eyes as he traces her lips, breathing shallowly. Finally though, she swallows and shakes her head.

"Noah..." She has no idea what makes her call him by his real name. Possibly because he just sort of exposed a little of himself to her with the whole piece of information about his dad. Using his full name sounds gentler somehow "You can't share a girlfriend like you share food...or your mother's attention with your little sister...it...it just doesn't work like that."

"I know I'll get the short end of the stick sometimes..." He shrugs again, rubbing the back of his neck. "He was there first...and first there calls dibs-"

"I don't know what you're suggesting" Quinn says, a bit of sharp edge back in her voice, "But I'm telling you...whatever it is...won't work."

She finally ducks from under his arm, but he catches her elbow.

"I'm not saying we'd both be your boyfriends...fuck...I'd be a really shit boyfriend anyway...I just..." He fingers a loose strand of her ponytail, pulling her closer "I want to see you...need to be with you sometimes..."

He kisses her now, and there's no use trying to stop him. It would do about as much good as trying to stop an earthquake or a tornado. She couldn't have stopped it even if she'd tried just a little bit. If she'd even wanted to.

But when their lips break, her answer is still the same.

"No." She insists, inhaling deeply "I'm not...I'm not some pleasure toy...I'm a real person...a girl..." Her hand wipes her lips, shaking a little "_Finn's _girl."

"But Quinn I-"

"_Don't _say it...just _don't say it_" Quinn is terrified of him actually saying those words out loud, to her face. She didn't think it was something she'd have to worry about, because he's Puck and while he might venture there in text message form, he's not just going to come out and say it. Now, she's not so sure about that "Don't touch me...don't kiss me...just _don't"_

This time when she loosens his hold on her, she manages to jog a short distance toward the school without looking back.

He's got every intention of catching up to her too, but out of nowhere, he's flanked by Mike and Matt.

"Where's Quinn running off to?" Matt asks, smacking him in the side with his geometry notebook.

"Hell if I know" Puck shrugs, shaking off the sincerity he'd had a few moments earlier "Hopefully not to fuck your mom though, because I already did that."

* * *

Quinn to ignore him the rest of the day. She really does. But he's everywhere.

In gym, they run laps, and even though he can usually lap every joke in the class, he lags behind allowing Mike and Finn to lead the pack. He keeps almost her exact pace the whole run, and when she leans against the bleachers sweating afterwards, he slowly pours a little of his water down her shirt with a smirk.

In biology, he steals her partners seat and won't move. He doesn't talk, but just his presence is enough to throw her off balance. He knows this. He knows it well. It's the reason that she adds the wrong vial to the mixture their heating up, and the beaker overflows.

In glee he sits behind her, and she can feel him looking at her. His voice fills her ears when they sing, drowning out even Finn's whose right next to her. When they all move into a single line to hold hands for the ending, his hand grabs hers intertwining their fingers, and holding her eyes, until she looks back to the hand Finn's holding in his blissful unaware state to break his gaze.

Even in her English class, which he doesn't have, she can't escape him.

Puck: _need to c u 2nite_

Quinn: _not going to happen_

Puck: _plz_

Quinn: _no_

Puck: _plz_

Quinn: _too busy. studying at finn's house after school_

Puck: _after?_

Quinn: _dance practice_

Puck: _see you there._

Quinn: _that was not an invitation_

Puck: _see you there_

Quinn: _okay_

* * *

"I think I like it when you moan even better than when you scream." Finn muses, laying against his head board, "The screaming made me afraid I was hurting you..."

Quinn's blushing, as she pours over the history book in her lap "That's...that's very nice" She says flustered, "But we were talking about the the revolutionary war..."At least _she_ was talking about it. Finn hasn't been concentrating all afternoon.

"And when you moan..." He continues right on, "It's like it's not even coming from your mouth...or even your throat...but from like, way deeper inside you"

She purses her lips and just ignores it this time, as she looks for her pen to scribble a few notes in the spine of the book. She really isn't trying to be cold. She knows Finn's excited to finally be a sexually active teenager, so it's all he wants to talk about. Especially since he thinks talking about it's going to lead to more of it.

Quinn doesn't want it to consume her life though. They still have grades to keep up, after all.

"Okay...did you find the answer to the third essay question yet?" She asks, even though his book is laying face down on his abdomen.

"Sit on top of me." He grins

"Finn" Quinn warns sharply, looking up.

"Come on..." Finn whines, pushing his hips up in the air a little, invitingly "I'll read while you ride"

"You wouldn't read." She predicts, giving him a knowing glance.

"True." He nods, "Soooo...let's just forget about reading for a little..."

Quinn says nothing, and continues going through the set of questions before her. Finn moves closer to her, tossing his book in the floor,. He kisses her knee and runs his tongue between the little ridge her folded leg has formed between her thigh and calf. She just shifts awkwardly, eyes hardening on her paper.

With an exasperated sigh of sorts, Finn rolls over and stands up from the bed, defeated.

"I'm going to get a popsicle..." If he can't get any goodies, he'll just have to frozen treat instead "I'll bring you one."

"Only if you have you cherry."

"I think there's only one cherry left..." Cherry happens to also be his favorite flavor, and Finn usually has a very good mental picture of the fridge contents at any given moment. "But I don't mind sharing."

Her pen stills on the page. Her eyes flicker over to him.

"What...what did you say?"

"I said, I don't mind sharing." He grins, before bounding out of the room.

Quinn bites her lip, and looks down at the page. She'd meant to write "Guilford Court", but her hand had instead scribbled the emotions she was feeling. In all caps:

"_GUILT"_

She snaps the book shut. She can't shut the book on her actual guilt though. Her guilt over Saturday morning. Her guilt over the kiss in the parking lot this morning. Her guilt over agreeing to see Puck later tonight. Her guilt over being sort of excited about that.

The guilt is making it a little hard to breathe in Finn's cramped little closet of a room, and she suddenly realizes how hot it is in here. It's so hot that little beads of sweat are showing up in her forearms, and she feels a perspiration line starting on her neck as well. Pulling the scrunchy from her hair, she lets her blonde locks loose to create some space and air. Her cheerleading uniform suddenly feels like it's made out of wool or something, and she pulls on the top of it to let a little air in.

It feels so good, that before she knows it she's stood up and is jerking the top wildly over her head. Then, because it makes sense she pushes down the skirt as well. She's sweaty enough by this point that she doesn't even have to unzip it. It just slides down. The red skirt hits the floor at the same time a red popsicle does.

Quinn looks up at Finn whose standing in his doorway, his hand still held in mid-air where it had been holding the snack in place. His lips are tinted lightly with red juice, and his eyes are wide in wonder.

"It's hot..." She explains weakly, still a little bit in a reckless haze, and worrying that he can read her guilt all over her exposed body.

She couldn't be misinterpreting the look more. "Yeah...it's hot" He swallows, nodding "...really...really...fucking hot."

Her cheeks turn as furiously red as the stain of fruit juice on his floor in the puddle the fallen popsicle is making.

"Is that one mine?" Quinn asks, pushing her hair to one side of her shoulder, looking at the popsicle he's still holding in a wrapper in his other hand.

"Yeah...there were two left" He just nods, not even really sure of what he's agreeing to right now. He has no idea what's in his hand. Quinn's in nothing but her black panty-set, hair wild, green eyes oddly frantic. He doesn't even know his name right now. The only thing he knows is that he's hard.

"You can help me eat it..." She offers backing up, because he's started walking toward her without even realizing it. "I really just need it to cool off..."

Quinn stumbles a little over the history book he tossed earlier. She catches herself on the post, sitting down hard on the bed.

He sits down beside her, having somehow manged to navigate over without stumbling as well, even though his brown eyes haven't left he since he came in.

"Here" He whispers, as he moves the frozen ice over her shoulder, pushing the strap of her bra down as he does. Her skin is so warm that the little circles Finn is making start to melt the tip of the popsicle, and the liquid runs over her shoulder and down her back. She shiver a little, and he leans over to lick the trail. He's eye level with her bra clasp as he does so, so he takes it between his teeth, and with one yank, it breaks.

Quinn shrugs the top off, as Finn moves back to meet her eyes again, holding the cherry pop out for her. They lick sides at the time, until after a few flicks Finn decides his girlfriend's mouth tastes better. He slides his tongue between her teeth, and she murmurs wrapping her arms around him. When Finn moves to encase her with his, he sort of forgets the popiscle, and it falls between her legs. She squeals as the chilly wetness stings her warm thighs.

"Sorry" Finn apologizes against her jaw, and moves it, tossing it into the floor as well. Later, he'll have to explain the stains on the carpet to his mom, but he's not thinking about that now. The fruit pop is old news. Or it will be as soon as he cleans the remnants of it from between her thighs.

His venture down south soon becomes more about getting her panties off than the syrup though. He employs his teeth again to tug at the cotton, and once the material is gone, Quinn runs her fingers in Finn's hair, clutching him as he buries his face between her legs. "Unhh" She murmurs as he works his still cold tongue inside to taste her heat.

Once he gets her exactly where she needs to be by kneading her clit with his tongue for a few minutes, Finn moves to stand up and get rid of his own clothes which have started to feel suffocating as well.

Quinn slides back on his bed, and when Finn gets back on and comes toward her, she climbs on his lap. He grins close to her neck as he moves a hand between them and allows two fingers to take up the job his tongue abandoned. "Feel good?" He whispers in her ear eager to ensure he's pleasing her, as she quakes and whimpers against his shoulder. She only nods and presses her forehead to his, closing her eyes each time he pinches her clit.

"Can I..._please_?" He grunts, begging to enter her. Her mouth open a little bit, eyes hooded with her own pleasure, Quinn nods, and soon feels him filling her up. It's his turn to start making primal noises against her slick skin as she wriggles around. His thrusts are slow at first, and he moves his hands under her ass to pull himself deeper in. This pace doesn't last for long though, and pretty soon it's rough enough that Quinn's holding onto his shoulders not only for intimacy but for stability .

She comes, with an arch and a moan. Finn's orgasm comes swiftly too. It was quick and it was dirty, but the way they're both gasping for air, as Quinn moves off his lap and they collapse into a pile of sweaty limbs on the bed, it's obvious it was good.

The room smells like cherry and sex. And it's still hotter than a suck-oven. The combination makes Quinn a little dizzy. Or maybe that's still just her guilt.

After they've washed off, and she's tucked herself back into her uniform and is getting ready to leave to shower before dance practice, her eyes flash up to Finn.

"I'm sorry." She doesn't know if this is for past misdeeds, or an apology in advance.

Finn thinks it has to do with the popsicle puddle she almost stepped in.

"Don't worry about that...I'll clean it up" He shrugs waving a hand, moving to hold her for a moment,s resting his chin in her hair, "It was worth it...even if it was sticky...it was _sweet_. "

Quinn smiles up at him, but behind her smile is the secret wish that_ all _sticky situations could be sweet.


	3. our secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Just like with the prequel, this fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, "3".

**A/N:** So I'd hoped taking a break from the nursing program would afford me more time...but it seems I'm still busy. I apologize for the wait. I'm sincerely going to try and be more prompt.

I also apologize for the typos, and for the lack of progression you might be feeling in the story at this point. I have it outlined, so don't worry...it picks up a little soon.

**Rated: **M

* * *

Quinn actually really loves to dance.

Not just the kind of dance routines that she does with the Cheerio's members and or the numbers the glee club works out to go along with the vocals. Those are fun, and are usually really good exercise for what she feels like are her problem areas (hips and thighs) but she doesn't love them like she loves the kind of dancing she does at the little studio in town.

It might sound conceited and stuck-up of her, but Quinn is sort of glad that it's a very exclusive dance program and no other girl from McKinley has been allowed in. Okay, she's _really_ glad about that. She doesn't need Rachel there turning the whole thing into a "me-me" show, or Santana there with her toned body making her feel self-conscious about the way her softer one moves.

This little dance company is something that's all hers.

She doesn't have to prove herself, or assert her self as the alpha female, or illustrate that she's the head-bitch-in-charge here. It's not about that. It's about being yourself, and doing what you love. Even if part of her loves being that girl every other girl envies or fears; she likes having a place where she she can escape that. A place where she can cease being the queen for a minute, and just be Quinn.

At one point, she even thought might want to be a ballerina. That little girl has grown up, but she's still there in the back of her mind a little bit every time she pirouettes.

The mirrored room is empty now, where it had held a handful of young girls (mostly daughters of the town's elite) just moments before. Even the instructor has packed up and left, leaving Quinn all alone, hanging against the bar, looking at the reflection of her feet in the mirror.

She knows he's going to be outside waiting. He hasn't texted since English, but she knows he remembered, and that he's probably out there sitting in his truck, waiting on her to come out. She's more than conflicted. Part of her just wants to keep waiting in here, hoping he'll go. Part of her wants to grab her stuff and rush out quickly to him.

The choice is a hard one, and luckily it's one she doesn't have to make.

"I thought you were a cheerleader, not a ballerina."

Quinn's startled by his voice, even though she shouldn't be.

"I'm _not_ a ballerina" She clips, though she's suppressing a smile as she turns around. "This isn't a ballet class...it's mixed genre dancing...we do all sorts of styles"

Puck's in his usual after-shower wear: a t-shirt with the arms cut out to show off his guns, and pair of black athletic pants. That look, plus his mohawk makes him look very out of place in this ritzy studio, leaned up against one of the French-cut columns at the door that leads into the hall. His cocky smirk explains that he doesn't mind this contrast at all.

"I saw twirling." He scoffs, unfolding his arms and walking closer "That's ballet."

The thought he's been lurking about long enough to somehow watch the routine makes her blush, but she doesn't comment on that fact. Instead, she snarks her reply.

"What do _you_ know about dance?"

He snorts "First off babe, I know about _everything." _Insert the necessary eyebrow raise "And secondly, you should turn that pretty little head of yours around in rehearsal sometime and watch me...I got _moves_."

"Thanks to intense step-tutoring sessions with Mike, no doubt." Quinn smiles knowingly. Finn's told her that Chang works with all the boys in the locker room, trying to help them learn to groove as effortlessly as he can.

"_Please" _He rolls his eyes and waves hand, "Asian invasion ain't got nothin' on me...I admit he can pop-lock-drop-it like it's his job...but just between you and me...that's totally a chick dance move."

She lifts her brow.

Puck does a half-assed imitation of Mike's signature move "See...it's completely designed for girls to show their booty off in the club...but hey...if Chang feels the need to show his ass off with the homegirls...I'm cool with that."

Quinn continues to shake her head, gripping the bar tighter.

"What are you doing here, Puck?"

She hates to take the conversation in this direction, but she knows he didn't come here to mock his fellow football players dance skill.

"I came to see you." He shrugs, "You knew I was gonna be here."

"I just don't know why." She breathes, turning toward the mirror again, away from him "I already told you how things are..."

"I thought-"

"You thought that you could corner me when I was alone...when my defenses were down...when there was no chance of being interrupted...and maybe then I would change my mind and cheat on my boyfriend...your best friend...with you." Quinn finishes.

"I _thought _that I was going to go fucking crazy if I didn't have the chance to be alone with you again..." Puck shoots back "Even if it was only for a few minutes...only if all we did was make small talk-"

"You're full of it." Quinn butts in, "You're not satisfied with any encounter you have with a girl unless it includes you jumping her bones."

"You know the first one to bring fucking into the equation usually turns out to be the one who wants to fuck."

This makes Quinn growl a little bit.

"For your information I've already had sex today...good sex..._relationship_ sex"

"_Relationship_ sex? Hmmm...that kind of sounds like the kind of sex my grandparents have in the retirement home."

"You came, you saw me, we had small talk which is now turning into big yelling...now you can leave." She suggests. "Or better yet I'll go...and then you can rob or vandalize the place or something." That's not her being bitchy. Those are actually Puck's hobbies.

Quinn releases the bar, but when she whirls around he's closer than she thought, and grabs her by the waist.

"How can you possibly be _mad_ at me...for _wanting you_?" Puck demands, holding his grip.

It's a good question. How do you build anger at a person whose crime is loving you?

"Because you're going to mess everything up." Quinn finally murmurs, "And I'm not mad...I just want to go home." She moves, but he's still holding her.

"Dance with me first." Puck says shocking her, "Than I'll let you go home."

She shakes her head at first, but his hands don't budge.

"There's no music." She finally says.

"We don't need music." He shrugs, pulling her closer in, wrapping his arms around her waist "Chang says the real beat comes from the heart." Puck remembers, because he'd punched him and called him gay when he said it. Then later, he'd bought him a slushie to apologize...before offering to set him up with Kurt.

Quinn's arms slink up over Puck's shoulders, meeting behind his head as they both sway silently. They barely make any steps for a minutes, just moving slowly against each other.

It feels a little bit like a middle school dance, so moves his hands a little lower, and starts grinding his hips into hers in a rhythm. Her breath catches a little, but Quinn starts grinding hers back against his at the same pace. Her hair falls from it's bun a little bit, and she arches her neck back. Puck lays his warm lips against the exposed skin, but he doesn't kiss it. Instead, he dips his hands down even lower and grabs her ass, squeezing it lightly before lifting her onto one of his legs.

They keep moving at a rich, slow, grinding rate. Puck has moved lower in his stance, and Quinn's basically straddling his leg now, moving back and forth, the material of her soft pink tights causing friction against his thigh. He keeps one hand in place to hold her, and runs the other down the length of her body as he continues to get lower, and she arches even deeper as they sway.

When his hand makes the path down her body for the second time, he grips the top of her tights, pulling them down. He's instantly greeted by the dark groomed hair of her mound. She doesn't wear panties with her dance-tights. "Mmmm" He grunts. He's low enough to the ground now, that when he lowers his knee, he lays her comfortably on the mat.

His fingers continue to dig into the pink material, pulling her tights out the way. Quinn tries to protest, but it comes out as a slurred "Nuhhh" as the tights are pulled down past her knees. With a bite to his lower lip, Puck hikes up the flimsy barely there little skirt she's wearing with her camisole.

Quinn pants feebly when he touches the moist heat between her legs with the back of his finger. Puck_ loves_ how wet he's made her. He knew with them basically dry humping she was going to be slippery, but her core is _dripping. _His eyes light up with a newly charged lust as he cleans his finger in his mouth.

"Still want to go home?" He breathes, kneeling over her.

She nods, trying to be strong despite her body's betraying tremble.

He moves his fingers across her damp lips teasingly. "Now?"

"Mhmmm" Quinn tries to insist, but it sounds so much like a moan it's hard to distinguish.

Puck's fingers move further in now, seeking out her clit. He massages the swollen nub in a pattern that matches the rhythm they were dancing to, slipping two fingers up and inside of her "Now?"

She's gripping the vinyl of the dance mat now, swimming in her desire. "_Yes_"

"I guess if you're sure..." Puck begins, "Maybe I should just let you go home." He removes the fingers slowly.

As soon as his fingers are gone, and he seems to be moving, Quinn reaches weakly up toward him, whimpering.

"You need help standing up babe?" He teases, "Need me to help you pull your tights back up?"

"Please." She begs, gripping for his shirt

"Come on-" He puts his hands over the tiny one she's clutching him with, removing it, and making to stand up.

"Please let me come" Quinn pleads, eyes watering from the pressure that's built up in her stomach and

between her legs. "Don't you want me?"

The light tears almost make Puck sorry for teasing her.

"You know I do" He grunts, lowering himself back over her in a rough, but lithe movement "I fucking _need_ you baby." His hand runs up her inner thigh again.

Her legs spread wider, and her little hands moved to tug down the soft material of his pants. His fingers aren't enough anymore. She needs to feel him. Her own fingers curl around his length, and he hisses. He works her clit with his knuckle, and she twists his tip between her thumb and forefinger gently.

Hooking a hand under her knee, he slides her effortlessly along the mat and closer to him, so that he can slip into her in a slow and delicious thrust. She quakes, so appreciative of the sensation. His lips closer over hers, taking his first kiss of the night. As he continues slowly moving in and out of her, he soaks her lips in similar intense kisses.

When she writhes back, her neck on display, he takes that skin between his lips too, sucking it as his hips speed up. Hers are meeting his now with each thrust, desperate for deeper connection. He's moving a hand to go back to paying attention to her sensitive spot when she comes with a sudden tremor, eyes flitting back a little.

He pushes his tongue through her slack lips, and with one more deep plunge into her, he releases with his own little shock-wave. For a moments, he just lays lays tangled with her, before pulling gently out.

Propping himself up beside on the mat, as she silently fights to regain the function to breathe properly, Puck traces her nipple through her camisole. Her green eyes line up with his. He's got her full attention now.

"I told you I had moves." He murmurs, with a satiated smirk "Fuck Mike Chang."

"Finn." She pants out guilty, closing her eyes.

Puck has to stop himself, because his instinct had been to add "Fuck Finn Hudson, too"

That won't help though, and in truth, he wouldn't really mean it. He cares about Finn. He just cares about Quinn more. One feeling is allowed to trump another one. He knows that much about feelings, even if he's not Dr. Phil.

"I won't tell him." Puck promises, leaning to kiss her shoulder "Our secret."

"Okay." Quinn agrees, as he brings his lips to hers. She has no idea what she's agreeing too, only that his lips taste wonderful.

* * *

Quinn tells her Mom and Dad tonight the troupe had a salsa lesson that ran over, and that's why she's so late and so sweaty. She's not sure if they even really hear her though. Her mom coos about it being nice over her chardonnay, and adds something about her needing a shower. Her Dad's too caught up in Glen Beck's program to do anything more than offer her a fatherly nod and smile. They might have responded, but she still doesn't feel heard.

She doesn't take a shower. She just slips into her pajamas, and under the covers. She'll shower in the morning, and remove all the dried sweat. She's too tired now. She's almost too tired to grab her phone from the nightstand when it vibrates.

It's a long text from Finn.

Finn: _hope you had fun dirty dancing baby. don't let patrick swayze steal you away from me. sleep tight. i love you...and cherry popsicles._

She sends her reply:

Quinn: _goodnight sweetheart. please don't tell your mom where the cherry stains came from. love you so much._

Her thumb vibrates when she's hitting send, as she gets an incoming text.

Puck: _I need more of our secret._

Quinn doesn't send a reply to this, but she does fall asleep clutching the phone to her chest, still open on his text message.

* * *

_Please review._


	4. two princes and a little lamb

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Just like with the prequel, this fic title is taken from the Britney Spears song, "3".

**A/N: **Just a note...it doesn't really come up in this chapter...but pretty much everything not relating to baby-gate is canon for this story...that may or may not be something that's important to keep in mind.

**Rated: **M

* * *

So it had started.

The sneaking around. The lying. The cheating. The living like one of those polygamists her father watched the documentaries on.

Some days Quinn felt so guilty it was hard to breathe. On those days she would just try to avoid Puck all together, but that didn't work. That just made it even harder to breathe. Impossible.

She justified it in her mind by rationalizing that this was the only way for them to _all _be truly happy. Finn got to live in the blissful state of ignorance he loved, and did so well with. Puck got to have the time with her that he claimed to need more than anything else, without having all the labels and pressures of a relationship that were too much for him to handle.

And she got both the boys.

It was a haughty and conceited thought, but her father ad always called her a princess. Where in the fairytale did it say that the princess couldn't have two princes?

* * *

The dance studio was _their _place after that first night there. Quinn and Puck's. Finn had never even been by the studio before. So it was a place that was all for them.

They didn't have sex in there anymore, not after that first night. Not that Puck didn't ever t_ry_ to ease his hands back down into her tights or convince her to bend over the mirror-bar or anything. Quinn just didn't think it was sanitary. Not to mention how very exposed it was. What if someone had forgotten their bag, or if the night janitor wanted to get an early start?

Surprisingly though, even after being shutdown for sex there on several occasions, Puck kept coming back to the studio. Sometimes he'd stand outside and smoke a cigarette until he saw the others start to filter out. Other times he'd go on in and watch the last of the routine. Quinn would be able to see him out of the corner of her eye, pacing back and forth outside in the hall, sneaking glances in.

"So, " She begins one one of these latter kind of nights, as she's doing some cool down stretches "Which one them are you sizing up?"

"Huh?" He asks after a couple beats, because obviously with her bend over like that, his mind had been elsewhere.

"Which one of the other girls in the class are you scooping out...hoping to get lucky with?" She asks with a smirk that belies the insecurity of the question.

"Those dogs?" He asks scoffing, "I'm not in the market for a mutt."

"All of the girls in this class are gorgeous" Quinn counters. Not to mention rail thin with dancers bodies "Have you _seen _the Janelle's legs?"

"Nope." He pops out, "I guess I've been too busy looking at _your ass"_

"Only because there's so much of it." She pushes fallen strand of hair behind her ear, sitting down on the mat and stretches her legs apart, leaning forward over her calves one at a time "Finn likes Rachel's better."

Puck lowers himself into a crouch between her outstretched legs and raises one of his thick, expressive eyebrows "Did that stupid motherfucker actually say something like that to you?" He moves stray hairs off of her shoulders, making her shiver.

"Don't call him stupid." She breathes, "It's not fair...he's supposed to be your best friend." Quinn doesn't need to add insult to injury with all of this by bashing her boyfriend behind his back "And of course Finn has never said anything like that to me...I just...catch him staring at hers sometimes."

"Didn't I hear you call him stupid just yesterday in Spanish?"

"That's because he said 'El cielo es verde' and the sky isn't _green_" Quinn defends, her eyes dancing "Besides, I said it to his face...not _behind his back_."

Puck swallows. It's not like he's not a little bit fucking guilty or anything. He is. But he's also a guy. A guy in love. Add all the lust he felt to that love, and even the rabbi at his mom's synagogue couldn't blame him for his actions.

"Yeah well, even if he doesn't know the sky's blue...you can't blame him for looking at Berry's backyard...she wears those tight ass school-girl skirts all the time...those are practically an invite for a peep show." There. He'd defended Finn's actions. That had to earn him a few cosmic brownie points, right?

Quinn's eyes turn sharp for a minute, but then she sighs and bends one of her knees up to lean on "Skirts like that would make mine look huge."

"I prefer the pleats anyway." He says winking, mentally appreciating how much of her thighs those cheer-leading skirts reveal when she sits down. Quinn gives a weak smile, and he touches her lips "Why don't you flip over and I'll make you love your ass by showing you how much I love it..."

"Pervert." She snarls.

"Priss." He bites backs, leaning forward to nip at her lips.

She resists playfully at first, then when moves his lips away, it's her who breathes "Just kiss me Puckerman."

"Only if you take ride with me before you go home."

"I will." She agrees, "But no truck sex...and you have to buy me a milkshake."

He leans in and kisses her lips, "What world were you born in where you think you get a _milkshake _without a little truck-fuckin' as payment?"

* * *

At school, it's all about Finn.

It has to be. Puck knows that, and mostly he respects that. He doesn't interrupt when they hang by their lockers in between classes, doesn't pay any mind when she sits on his lap in the choir room, and doesn't even leap at the opportunity to make things owrse when Finn does something stupid and pisses Quinn off. He's more of a bro than that at least.

It doesn't stop him from leering at her during rehearsals though, or making little surprise visits to the girl's locker room. He almost gets caught doing the latter once, but convinces Santana it was her he snuck in to try and hook-up with. He pretends to be bummed when she says she on her period and can't, and winks over his shoulder at Quinn before he leaves.

Naturally, due to history, when Quinn feels a hand snaking up her skirt at the sink in the locker room, she thinks it's Puck. She bites her lip and opens her mouth to say something when she glances up in the mirror only to be greeted by Finn's goofy and endearing little grin.

"Hey baby," He murmurs, pressing her against the sink "Looking good out there."

"Coach Sylvester said I looked like jellyfish the way my legs were quivering." It's the reason she's in the locker room. To touch up her mascara. She's never took criticism well, so she always tears up a little against her volition.

"Mmm, quivering." Finn says, running his hand between her thighs, "I sort of like it when you quiver."

Quinn makes a breathy little noise and smiles hooking an arm behind her head and snaking it around his neck.

"Open your legs a little wider" He murmurs in her ear, and she obeys allowing him room to push the bloomers in the skirt aside.

"_Finn" _She protests and moans at once, "We have practice...she'll wonder where I am."

"This will only take a second.." He grins into her hair, "I just want to make you come." Finn had become pretty confident with his ablitites lately. Especially when it came to fingering. And his old piano teacher had said his fingers were clumsy and talentless. He sort of wished she was here right now to watch Quinn writhe slightly agistnt his chest from simply running a finger up the length of her slit. Only not really, because that would be odd because she was really old and shit.

Quinn arches her head around a little in order to press a couple hot kisses in the hollow of his throat. His fingers find her clit, and he rubs around it, feeling it become swollen and throb as he pinches it. A couple groans later, he allows two fingers to push in her wet entrance and move expertly, massaging inside her tight channel. She screams a little as he goes back to roughly handling her hot spot, and actually has to shift a bit to bury her head in his practice jersey to muffle the sounds her climax make her produce.

She shakes against him limply, as he readjust sher panties for her, patting her gently between her legs "Coach just _thinks_ she's saw you quiver" He whispers in her ear proudly.

Feeling better, Quinn turns around and applies a few more kisses to Finn's sweaty neck. "I didn't think quiver was a word that was in your vocabulary" She teases, as she begins to ponder slipping her hands down the front of his football pants to do something about that erection she feels against her leg. It would only be polite.

"Rachel taught it to me." He grins without thinking, being distracted by Quinn's delicate fingertips inching under his waist band. At that name though, they still instantly. In fact, er whole body becomes rigid, and she backs away from him.

He realizes his mistake almost instantly "Q, baby don't be like that-" He reaches for her shoulders

"Don't touch me." She snaps, adjusting her skirt, and then her ponytail.

"I thought you were about to touch _me_..."

She snorts "_Forget_ that...you can touch yourself...or maybe Rachel can touch you during your next tutoring session."

"Quinn, you know I didn't mean it like that...I meant she uses that word in practice a lot...talking about shaky pitches, or quivering notes...so I picked it up."

"Wow...you really hear every word that comes out of her mouth, huh?"

"Babe...you don't have to be jealous of her..."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous. Of. _Her_." Quinn bites out, poking him in the chest with each word. "I don't have to be."

"You don't have to pretend with me-"

"Get the hell out of the girls locker room before I scream bloody murder and get you suspended." She says hotly, gathering her make-up bag up. She's not going to listen to all of the reasons she should be jealous of Rachel,and why it's okay that she is.

"Fine." Finn grunts, trudging past her, but stopping at the lockers "But just so you know...why I came in here-"

"Let me guess...because you were horny and you figured if got me off I'd get you off?"

"No." He says, "Because I saw your face fall from across the field and knew that witch had upset you...said something to make you feel bad about yourself...and all I wanted to do was come do something that made you feel beautiful..."

Her lips twitched, as she spun her eyeliner in her hand.

"I guess I did a pretty shitty job." He sighed, turning around.

"Finn-" She calls out so small that thinks he might not hear, but he does, and instantly turns back around. She walks back toward him, and without saying a word takes up what she was doing before, sliding her hand down under the hem of his tight playing pants, taking him in her hand as he backs up against the nearest lockers.

"I'm sorry." Quinn apologizes into his chest as she works her hand around him. It's apparent by his throaty stutters that all is forgiven as she alternates grips and speeds in gripping his shaft.

But this doesn't stop her from continuing to mutter apologies into his neck until he comes with a jerk.

She isn't sure at what point during the act the apologies ceased being about her bitchy attitude, and started being about something else.

* * *

At night, she talks to them both before she falls asleep.

She has long phone conversations with Finn, because he says listening to her tired voice helps him fall asleep. Most of the time, he'll fall asleep with the phone still on his shoulder and his game controller still in his hands.

Quinn will be lulled to sleep too, but always gets woken up by Noah's texts. He prefers texting. Well, really he prefers sexting but Quinn can't get used to that...so the sexy conversation is usually one-sided on his part. Also, Quinn knows he likes texts better because he finds typing out sentiments easier than expressing them.

She can't save the texts, obviously, but some of them are either so sweet or so hot that she knows she has to keep them some way. So she starts writing them down in a little notebook she keeps inside her nightstand:

_Puck: need you bby_

_Puck: my sis was watching cinderella. made me think of u. _

_Puck: if you won't txt me a pic of ur tits, at least one of ur smile?_

_Puck: dfjkjkdgljkldfjglkdjfglkdjfg_

_Puck: that last text is how i feel about u not being in my bed_

_Puck: touch urself and pretend it's me tonite, and ill do the same._

_Puck: if i drive to ur house rt now, will you kiss me goodnite?_

_Puck: love u quinn_

When she hides the notebook under the stack of notes Finn slips her in class after taking down Puck's latest sweet text (_Puck: wish i could watch you sleep) _she gets that sinking feeling that tells her that this can't possibly go on forever.

She tries to talk to God about it, but he's just another man in her life she feels like she's not doing right by, so she just holds on a little tighter to her stuffed lamb, kissing it's ears and telling it her problems instead. He understands. Her and the little lamb are the same...they both just wanted to be held, made feel precious. Maybe just a little too much.

* * *

_Sorry for any typos._

_Please review : )_


	5. beautiful mess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic.

**A/N: **This a Quick heavy chapter, with only a brief Finn moment. I feel the need to warn about that ahead of time, because I know I have fans of both pairings reading this! I try to go back and forth...so I'll show Fuinn a little more love next chapter, promise.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They really help with my motivation!

**Rating: **M

* * *

Quinn feels like she's going to explode if she doesn't get some of the new developments in her life off her chest to a real human being. Her stuffed animals can only take so much. But since she can't talk to her parents about things, or her sister who would _tell _her parents everything, and the Cheerios don't seem like a reliable source, one might think she would be out of luck.

However, these past few months in glee have made her part of another trio. One that doesn't include Brittany and Santana.

Even if at first she had toyed with Mercedes and Kurt, she has bonded with them since they joined the Cheerios to try and garner a little more spotlight. Then when Sue gave Mercedes a hard time about her weight, Quinn had been able to sympathize with her and form a connection over having hidden body issues of her own. Her alliance with Kurt had came naturally, seeing as they were both stylish and demanding, and Burt's budding relationship with Carole kept him around Finn's place.

She'd known Brittany and Santana longer, but somehow she found it so much easier to be completely earnest with Mercedes and Kurt. Well, not easy exactly. At first, it was a little like telling her parents. Especially given their almost maternal like reactions.

"A threesome? Are you serious white girl? Are you asking for hepatitis?"

Kurt nodded, "Noah Puckerman has been with every girl at this school practically...tell me you sanitized afterward? In fact, sanitize again now...there's _down there_ cleanser in my bag...I'll look away to give you privacy."

Then, came the more teenage and intrigued reactions.

"Which one's bigger?"

"Which one's better?"

"Finn likes to do it from behind, doesn't he?"

"I bet Puck likes it rough and dirty?"

"What do their orgasm faces look like?"

"KURT." Mercedes puts her hands on her hips, "Stop asking so damn many questions...maybe I have some..."

"Sorry." Kurt says with a thin smile.

Mercedes turns back to her earnestly.

"Please tell me this wasn't something they got you drunk and made you do baby girl..."

Kurt looks concerned for a moment, his intrigue faltering. "That...that would be rape. Good god Quinny-"

"Nobody raped me,,,,it sounds wild and dirty...but it was actually really sweet" Quinn assures them both "I wanted them both...I" She takes a breath "I _want _them both."

Kurt turns sideways on the piano bench "Your last sentence...it leads one to believe that you are still engaging in immoral activities with _both_ of these boys."

The look on her face before she drops it in her hands says it all, and Kurt and Mercedes share a look.

"Finn doesn't know?" Mercedes breathes.

Quinn shakes her head "No...no of course he doesn't...he thinks it was just a one time thing...for the life experience."

"One _hell _of a life experience" Kurt lifts a brow "Two football players in one night? Thanks for living my dream, bitch."

"What Kurt meant to say is-" Mercedes begins as if she has something mature to add, but instead reiterates "Damn girl, you're livin' my dream!"

She laughs darkly, wiping at her eyes.

"Well it's nothing to cry over blondie bear" Kurt sighs, "Just tell Puckerman he's had his last lick of the ice cream cone, give Finn a few free scoops of whipped cream, and call it all an even sundae."

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "Horrible ice cream analogies aside, Kurt has a point...chalk it up to a small crime and move on..."

"I can't...I can't because I wouldn't know _who_ I wanted to move on with."

They exchange another look, and say in unison "Quinn-"

"Puck loves me." She breathes.

Mercedes snorts "Puck loves sex, and lots of it...he'd say _anything _to keep putting his stromboli in the head cheerleader's oven."

"If I'm not allowed to make food analogies neither are you." Kurt snaps, "And...I...I'm actually sort of inclined to believe his feelings may be in an earnest...or as earnest as feelings from _him_ possibly can be"

Mercedes lifts her brow, and Quinn uncovers her face to listen to him explain.

"I mean, Sadie you're my bff...and I'd _never _sneak around with Will Smith behind your back because I know how you feel about him..._unless _it was true love."

"I have a hard time thinking Puck's as good of a friend as you are..." Mercedes argues.

"Say what you want about him...but I know those football jocks...I was one of them...briefly" Kurt shrugs, "They're loyal to one another...often to a fault."

"Puck cares about Finn" Quinn agrees, "But he just...cares about me too. He can't help it..._we_ can't help it."

Everything is silent in the empty choir room, and Kurt plays a few notes on the piano to make at least some noise.

"You're not going to tell are you?" Quinn asks.

"We're your best friends...of course we're not." Mercedes says, but gives a sharp look to Kurt "And if you even think about using this is a little leg up in your crush on Finn, I'll smack the ommph right out of your bangs"

"I'm offended that you would suggest such" Kurt rolls his eyes, "And my crush on Hudson waned the minute that bisexual soccer player from Brazil arrived on campus." He moves his hair from his face, "Plus we're developing a brotherly relationship, and incest is _not_ one of my kinks..."

"So...what should I do...who do I choose...and how do I let the other one down?"

Usually Quinn thinks the shared looks between the pair are pretty cute, but this next one lasts so long, she wants to scream.

"I can't _hear _your mental conversations, you know..."

"Sorry...I just had to make sure we were in agreement before I spoke for the both of us...and if I'm reading Kurt's eyes right...and he's thinking like I'm thinking...then we think-"

"That mama should keep both the stallions."

"Thanks for the eloquence K. " The diva sighs, "But I do agree with him...I mean...it seems like you got a good thing going...white knight and the dark knight...everyone's happy...everyone's getting what they want-" She scratches Quinn's shoulder "Finn's a good guy and I care about him...but I won't lie...at the end of the day, it's your happiness I care about most boo."

Kurt nods vehemently. "If ever there was a woman who had the strength to handle two men...it's _you_ darling." He smiles, "Like a modern day Helen of Troy, or Lady Guinevere"

"Kurt-" Quinn blushes

"Although I_ am_ little worried about them breaking your vagina."

"Kurt!" Quinn blushes_ more. _

_"_Just be careful. Especially with Puck...because even if you didn't answer me, I just _know_ he's the type that likes it rough."

"Living outside Kurt's bondage fantasies for a moment..." Mercedes grins "Baby girl...we're young...you're _sixteen_...I say get your kicks while your still young enough to get them...live for the moment..."

Kurt gives a high five to this, keeping Mercedes hand clasped in his, and moving to hold Quinn's as well "Me and my girls...we live a cut above the rest...we take what we need,_ and_ what we want."

Quinn smiles even with the tears glistening in her eyes.

* * *

Encouraged by the reactions of her closest friends, Quinn agrees to go to Puck's house after school.

Since she put celibacy club on hiatus, Finn's celebrating his free Thursday afternoon by having a miniature Halo tournament with Artie.

She's never been to Puck's place before. If they're not at the studio or in one of their cars, they spend time together at her place because his mom's home more than her parents are. Plus, she just feels more at home on her own turf. Puck's place is new, different, strange to think about.

His mom's away taking care of some uncle who had a stroke. She took the little brat with her, which means the Puckerman palace is all his.

Of course the Puckerman palace is a shitty little three-bedroom on the wrong side of town with paint chipping on the outside, and mismatched furniture on the inside. As simple and plain as it may be, he's never felt ashamed of it until she steps into it wearing her perfectly ironed soft pink capri pants and her expensive looking blouse with the flowers on it. Even her shiny gold ballet flats look out place against the gritty looking shag carpet of his den.

"You want...uh...a tour or something?" He asks, running his foot over a cigarette burn near the couch.

"That's okay." She says softly, because Puck doesn't exactly sound like playing tour guide is something he _wants_ to do.

"Want a wine cooler or some water?"

"I'm fine." She nods, running her fingers awkwardly through her hair, eying the place.

"Look, I know it's sort of a rat den compared to what you're used to" He begins, "I mean, you look like just being in here's making you itch"

"Maybe I'm just itching for you to touch me." She whispers. He hasn't since she came in, and the since he's usually immediately all over her when they're alone, it's making her nervous.

He's surprised by her answer, but the cocky bastard in him doesn't let it show, "Woah...a little forward there, Fabray." He grins as he leans forward to plant a gentle kiss on her waiting lips, taking a hold of her waist with one hand as he does so. Since she wants to be touched, he leaves his hand in place even after he removes his lips, guiding her down the hall.

"Come on, I got new guitar I want to show off" " 'Got" as in he was smoking a joint with Amizio last week at his place when he mentioned his Dad had a bunch of old ones he didn't play anymore. If he didn't play any of them, he wouldn't miss one of them, right? No need to get specific with Quinn on where he got it though.

He opens the door to small, plain room with a bed much smaller than the one she sleeps in. "See babe, I even cleaned up because I knew you were coming" Meaning he tossed three weeks worth of dirty laundry into his mom's closet, and took down several posters of bikini clad babes.

"Awww, how adorable." Quinn cooes playfully She fingers the collar of shirt, her lips pulling into an even deeper smile as she realizes that he's actually wearing a shirt with a collar...even if the black material is folded up at the arms, and it's pretty wrinkled. It's not one of his usual muscle shirts with no sleeves or one of those purposefully tight thermal tops. , "You really must care about me"

"_Maybe_ I do." Puck tries his best to suppress a smile and look flippant, "Or maybe the girl that was here before you just left _such_ a mess-" He's cut off as Quinn's tiny fists playfully pummel his chest in retaliation for his teasing, but he quickly grabs her wrists and captures her mouth pushing her back into the bedroom.

His tongue tangles passionately around her's, and the sensation encourages Quinn's hands to break free from his grasp so she can work to strip off his clothes; his top is gone and his pants are at his ankles before he can even use his foot to click the door shut behind them. Once he kicks off his bottoms, he immediately tugs down his boxers too. Quinn reaches for the hem of her loose shirt, but Puck stills her hands kissing one and moving away from her to prop himself proudly on his bed, eyes watching her expectantly.

"Give me a show, babe." He grins, if the message wasn't clear.

A pinky blush finds it's way into her cheeks, and the her lashes cover her eyes as she timidly pulls up her shirt just enough to reveal her smooth stomach "Like this?" She asks, her fingers running over the silky surface. He nods, licking his lips. The shirt rises a little more, showing just a hint of her lacy bra, but Quinn shivers under the scrutiny of his heavy gaze and lets it fall back in place. "I'm too shy for this."

Puck doesn't understand how. Not only is she gorgeous, but here in his ugly little house, she should feel like some fucking rose growing in the middle of a bunch of weeds or something. "I don't believe you're shy." He counters, raising an eyebrow "Take it off."

She runs a hand innocently through her blonde hair, pulling the clips out of it, allowing her braid to loosen, the wavy hair falling in her eyes. Then, in a single fluid motion, she gets rid of her shirt, tossing it aside. His appreciative grunts ease her skepticism, as does his full erection. She doesn't know the half of it, because seeing his girl in just her little lacy bra and rose-colored pants standing so far away is _killing_ Puck. It takes all his will power to stay in place when she unhooks her bra and lets it slide down her frame excruciatingly slow. He has to literally close his eyes for a minute to keep himself from getting up to grab her. The need to touch her is becoming furious.

When his eyes open, she's moved closer. She's right at the edge of the bed now, cupping her breasts lightly to tease him before she moves her hands at the same time to the single button on her pants. Before they've reached the floor, Puck's hands have already reached her, jerking her panties down, forcing them to follow her capris to the floor. He settles back in his place on the bed wordlessly, save for the husky noise coming from his throat, and Quinn settles over top of him, a knee on each side of his hips.

Her lips curve into a slightly self-assured smile when she feels how hard he is against her leg, knowing he's eager to push in. Also knowing that he's too cool to show _how_ eager. He just hums pleasantly, moving the curtain of hair from her green eyes, his hands trailing down to rest on her hips. He waits for her to initiate calmly, trying to maintain a little bit of an air that says he could take it or leave it. That he isn't desperate. Unfortunately, there is no hiding the desperation when she finally sinks down on him, engulfing him in her wet center.

"_Fuck _Quinn" He strains out, as she takes him all the way into her warm core. She laughs a little coyly, as she begins rolling her hips over him, adjusting to the angle. He likes the way she's enjoying being in charge, so he resolves to let her take things at her own pace, find her own rhythm. However, this doesn't mean he isn't going to let his hands roam up her creamy torso, caressing her skin, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples.

"Mmmm," Quinn moans quietly as her head rolls back onto her shoulders. Her movements are slow and steady. She blushes at Puck's intense gaze, and his admiring groans as he watches her naked body on full display, gently bouncing above him as she rocks, but she relaxes quite a bit when his roaming fingers run down her stomach to gently touch the spot where they're joined. Between the deep movement of her hips and Puck's hands, the blonde feels herself quickly reaching her peak. Just as her orgasm is about to hit and her body shudders deliciously around him, Puck moves his hands to tightly grasp her lower body and take control. His fingers dig possessively into her hips, and as he holds her still and so he can thrust rapidly upwards into her, she feels her orgasm build in a flurried mess of sensations.

Then she hears the rapid knocks on the front door.

"Noah?" She asks, as she pulls herself away from him, covering her bare breasts with her hands as if whoever's knocking at the front of the house is standing right there.

Puck doesn't respond to her ,and doesn't even turn his head toward the noise. He just growls—a deep guttural sound coming from his chest—and pounces on Quinn, flipping her over on her back and covering her mouth with his. Their tongues clash as Puck runs his hands up and down her body, trying to touch every part of her now that she's under him. His mouth runs a trail down the side of her neck, nibbling on her soft flesh and enjoying all of the tastes and feelings he had been missing out on with Quinn above him. She writhes and wriggles underneath him, begging for more, the knocking forgotten, and Puck finally slides back into her with one deep thrust. A gasp is pulled from her lips, and her legs move to lock around him, her orgasm overtaking her within seconds. Puck's is not far behind, and he struggles for breath as her legs loosen around him, and he slides off of her.

"Damn, baby," He pants down at her, "You can't just stop right in the middle like that." He runs a gentle hand through her mussed up hair, and collapses beside her.

"I heard knocking." Her eyes grow wide remembering what their climaxes made her forget. "Someone's at the door...you have to go see who's there." She stutters, pulling herself under his covers.

"Whoever they are, they probably heard you moaning a minute ago and decided to leave us the hell alone." Puck insists, but is already moving from the bed to find his boxers and go check the front door.

While he's gone, Quinn convinces herself it's Finn. He's there to collect some video game he lent Puck or something, and he's seen her car in the driveway...and he's going to come barging in the room any minute, hurt and demanding answers. And she'll be here, completely naked under his best friend's duvet cover with nothing to say. All the assurance Mercedes and Kurt tried to give her slips from her mind, and she rustles around for her panties, thinking it best to have at least those on while she tries to explain herself.

"I hope you don't plan on putting those back on...or we're going to have real problems, Princess" Puck grins reentering the room, his thumbs hooking in his own shorts to tug them back down. "Relax, it was just the fucking water meter reader guy"

"I thought it was Finn." She says honestly, letting the panties drop from her fingers, as Puck settles on his knees between her legs.

"Hey, that's my boy...but I have a rule...don't say _his _name in my_ bed_." His eyes lips dance playfully, but the look in his eyes says he means it. "Now lay back and let me taste you...and maybe I'll play you a song later"

Puck smirks as she lays out flat for him, but as his tongue starts dancing up her thigh, it's_ his_ gut that feels tight. Because he saw that look of ugly shame in her eyes, and he knows that before long this is going to be all over.

He better enjoy it while he can.

* * *

Finn's surprised Quinn's not home when he goes by her house to let her know he bested Artie in their tournament. A feat he's very proud of. He car's not in the driveway though, and he doesn't have enough signal on his telephone to try and text or call her.

He decides to just check with her mom to see where she is, and knocks on the door, whistling.

It's Mr. Fabray who answers.

"Finnson" He says, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder, Finn has told Quinn's dad probably twenty times that "Finn" is not short for anything, He obviously doesn't believe him "Quinny's not here right now...off with some of them cheerleaders or dancers or something...probably buying make-up or getting pedicures or something...she loves to spend Daddy's money."

Finn just nods.

"Yeah...she's got expensive tastes that one. " Daddy Fabray laughs his big cocky laugh, "She gets it from me...wouldn't catch that one dead slumming it...you better keep that in mind boy...it'll be you footing the bill one of these days." He's already decided that Finn is perfect for his daughter. An athlete, who sings also...and has a pretty stellar school record? His grades might not be up to snuff, but a football scholarship will smooth those over.

"I hope so." Finn smiles, unsure of whether a girl like Quinn would actually _marry_ him. There's times he can't believe she's actually _dating _him.

"Come on in...you can wait for her"

"I can't, I've got to get home before dinner...but if I could leave her a note or something in her room?"

"That's so sweet." Judy Fabray coos, coming up behind her husband and hugging his arm "Go right ahead dear."

"He's a good boy..." The older man sighs, as Finn bounds up the steps "I just wish he didn't make me feel like an ant."

In Quinn's room, Finn looks around for a pencil and can't find one. He rummages around in the top drawer of her nightstand, grinning at the bundle of his notes she keeps tucked there. There's a small notebook underneath them, and he's got his hand on it, when he he has a better idea.

When Quinn gets home that night, after her mom fusses over her because she looks so tired and flushed (she's a little tipsy from her third martini), she finds Finn's note. On her mirror, written in her lipstick.

_"I beat Artie in Halo...wish you'd been home...wanted a victory kiss._

_I love you._

_Finn._

_PS: Your makeup cleaner brings this right off...I tested it first." _

The note makes her irritated at first, then of course it makes her smile. Finally, it makes her cry a little bit. She employs the same tissue she wipes her tears on to clean the mirror.

Finn was wrong. The make-up cleaner streaks horrible, and her mirror is still a blurry mess when she's done wiping it She's not mad though, because she didn't exactly want to look at herself in it anyway. And she really doesn't mind the mess. Perhaps it's a sign that just because something's a mess, doesn't mean it didn't begin as something backed by good intentions. And the mirror's not ruined.. No permanent damage is done. So maybe...maybe Kurt and Mercedes are right.

* * *

_Sorry for typos. _

_Please review : )_


	6. egos

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic.

**A/N: **I'm not that happy with this update...but story is about to pick up a bit soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I **love** getting reviews.I hope you all stick with the story even in the slow moments!

**L - **To answer you question about condoms, even though I don't talk about them, in my mind all this sex Quinn has been having with the guys thus far has been safe. Sorry I don't talk more (/at all) about the protection part. I guess I get too into the smut!

**Rating: **M

* * *

Quinn and the girls are lounging on the bleachers between drills, Santana's head in Brittany's lap when she looks away from the guys on the field.

"I need to tell you guys something..." She begins warily.

"That Coach Sylvester is a bitch." Santana complains, sour that the woman had berated her earlier "We already know that."

"No-" Quinn starts, but Brittany cuts her off.

"She and Finn are having sex." She says matter-of-fact like, playing with Santana's hair.

"How did you know?" Quinn gasps, because she's told no one, and has forbidden Finn to tell anyone.

"You don't have virgin eyes anymore...and you walk different."

"Wait...wait..." Santana says sitting up, "So it's true? You gave it up to cabbage patch?"

"I-"

"Ah! You did, you slut puppy!" Santana bolts up from Brittany's lap and tackles her, nearly knocking her from the bleachers. Quinn awkwardly returns the hug, and Brittany claps lightly because she's confused as to what else to do.

"So was it horrible? I mean, aside from Frankenstein being all limbs, first times are _always_ bad..."

"And sweaty..." Britt offers, "But I really like the sweaty part...it reminds me of being in a swimming pool"

"It wasn't bad...it was good." Quinn counters, playing with her ponytail, memories of being pressed between two football bodies running through her head, making her blush in simultaneous pride and shame. "It was _really_ good."

"That makes me want to sleep with Finn." The always honest Brittany reveals, "He's the only athlete I haven't slept with...I even slept with the mascot..."

"We don't have a mascot Britt" Santana reminds, "You just slept with the weird guy who wears costumes all the time."

"It was like having sex with Halloween" She smiles.

Quinn laughs a little bit, winding a strand of hair around her finger. "There's something else I need to tell you..."

The cheerleaders lean in with interest, because finally their leader seems to be on their wave length, having something interesting to talk about rather than religion and college and stuff.

"I'm-" Quinn begins, meaning to spill about the threesome and her continued relationship with both Finn and Puck, but then two things strike her. First, telling San and Britt feels too much like bragging. And even if as queen, having the two hottest hunks in school at her beck and call should make her feel worthy of bragging, about it also makes her feel skeezy.

She also sees the little glint in Santana's dark eyes, and remembers that this same glint can turn malevolent when she wants it to. Santana is dangerous when she feels scorned, and even if her relationship with Puck was short-lived and ended by _her_, Quinn knows she still feels a sense of ownership and entitlement to him because he's pretty much the most popular guy on campus.

If she tells either of them (because telling Brittany is the exact same as telling Santana) then Santana will rat her out for sure as payback.

"I'm ending our chapter of the celibacy club." She covers.

The cheerleaders look at each other, then break out in smiles and cheer.

Quinn gives a half-watted smile. It's not what she'd planned to say, but it's about time she made that whole thing official anyway. She and Finn were basically probably the only virgin members ever, and that ship has sailed. It's sort of past the point of hypocritical now. When the celibacy's club's president is getting so much sex that people are worried about the safety of her vagina, it's time to call it quits.

* * *

"You been bragging to Santana about hittin' Hudson?" Puck scowls closing her locker before she's gotten the book she needs out of it for first period.

"Good morning to you too Puck" Quinn says sarcastically, opening her locker again.

"I already told you good morning...in a text when I woke up...which you didn't respond to.." Puck reminds, "Then I got Santana in my ear in homeroom yapping to me that you say Finn's some sort of sex god..."

"I didn't say that exactly..." Quinn says voice lower, "And could you possibly take it down a few decibels...I have a rep...and that creepy Israel kid is _everywhere-"_

_"_ Forget him...he's in the dumpster behind the woodshop building...where I put him" Puck shrugs, "I needed to blow off some steam"

" Well, you and your ego have fun letting off steam...I have to get to math class..."

"I just think it's interesting" Puck sighs, following at her elbow down the hall "I mean...Finn gets all these props for being a hot lover...yet I don't think it was _his _sheets you came all over last night-"

"Puckerman-" She glares over her shoulder dangerously

"And I don't think it was _his _tongue that licked your slit until you were delirious-"

"Puck-_" _There's even more warning in her voice now.

"And pardon me if I'm wrong, but that didn't sound like _his _name you were moaning out-"

Quinn takes him roughly by the top of his t-shirt, pulling him out of the main hallway and in front of the trophy case "_Puck_" She growl s out

"See _that_ was it..._that_ was the name...in that same general tone too...maybe a bit more throat to it, but your orgasms always _do_ make you throaty."

"Are you insane? Are you _really _trying to make me look like a whore in front of the entire student body...?"

gNo." He says with an innocent look in his dark eyes, and likewise hanging from his pouting lips "I was just trying to understand a very confusing puzzle..."

"You were just being an egotistical jerk..." She counters, her grip loosens on his shirt but she doesn't let go "Now _please_, just take your over-sized ego, stuff into the pocket of your ripped jeans and go to class."

"I'm not going to class." He reveals "I'm pissed...and bad things happen when I go to class pissed...coincidentally I usually _actually p_iss on things...or set them on fire." The pissing is symbolic of his pissy mood. Rachel Berry isn't the only one likes to work in metaphors. Setting fires isn't metaphorical. He just likes it.

"You have Mr. Schue's class now" Quinn says, knowing his schedule , and knowing that is there's one teacher he has a decent rapport with it's Schue.

"Exactly...and you know if I light a match around him, he's got so much fucking product in his hair that we can basically wave good bye to a whole wing of the school"

"You're _not _going to set Mr. Schue on fire..." Quinn says, pursing her lips in a reluctant smile.

"I might piss on him though."

"Puck, do not urinate on our show choir director...or in his coffee cup...or under his desk.."

"Didn't say anything about writing his name on the blackboard in it..."

"Puck!" Quinn says, trying her best to hold back a laugh. He does not deserve to be humored for his antics.

"Stop laughing...this is serious...I'm ticked." Puck groans, remembering he really is annoyed "Tell Santana and Brittany I'm better then Finn."

"You know I can't tell them anything about us..." Quinn reminds, "I can't tell anyone...you knew that...you agreed to it..." There was never really a verbal agreement. They don't talk about or define what they are. They just are. But she knows he knows the rules.

"_Fine" _Puck groans. "Then...then just tell _me _I'm better..."

"This conversation is over." Quinn says quickly, pushing around him.

"Quinn-" He tugs on a loose part of her uniform "Come on baby, just tell me I make you feel good..better then he does...tell me I make you come harder-"

"Stop." She whirls back around "If I start having to have conversations like this with you everyday...making choices... then this...this_ thing_ isn't going to work." Quinn brings a hand to her temple "Maybe I'm kidding myself anyway...maybe it doesn't..."

"No...no..." Puck says starting to freak out, "Fuck...no...it _works_...it's working...I'll shut up...I'll go to class and not set a fire and not piss in Schue's sombrero or anything...and I'll behave...and act like a fucking saint..." He's gripping her clothing now "Just...just please don't...don't end this."

She's biting her lip, and he can see she's thinking.

"_Please_" Puck says, not being able to remember his voice _ever _sounding so dire "I can't go back to not having you at all."

"O-okay." She nods, moving his from her skirt and holding it in hers for a second. She squeezes it a little, and he laces their fingers and grips.

"Okay." He repeats trying to make himself believe she really means it so he can breathe steady swallows, clutching her tiny hand in his for a few more seconds before looking around a little anxiously, getting his nerve built back up, and strutting toward class with his natural swagger only a little bit stifled.

* * *

"You have been in the best mood today" Quinn muses as Finn massages her one her feet, the whole thing disappearing up to the ankle in his large hands.

Finn's in a good mood most of the time, unless he's letting stress eat at him. He's that kind of slightly clueless that allows for him to enjoy life in a simplistic way that a lot of guys can't. While this quality might irritate Quinn when she's moody, most of the time it's beyond endearing.

Today though, he's been positively chipper. He carried Artie down the auditorium steps all by himself without trying to get out of helping by saying his shoulder hurt. He drew little smileys all over the notes he was taking in English. He and Mike broke into an impromptu dance session right in the middle of rehearsal. And he's been humming and singing _all day long_. REO Speedwagon too. It's always REO Speedwagon when he's ecstatically happy.

They're on the couch in her living room, her sitting long ways with her legs in his lap, attempting to study but Finn is far too giddy.

"I'm just happy." Finn grins up at her, tickling her toes causing her to wiggle them a little bit before he plants a few kisses on the sole of her foot "I'm allowed to be happy, right?"

"Of course you are" Quinn says, her pen stilling on the notebook, looking down at him on his end of the couch "I like it when you're happy...I love it" She smiles softly, "I know sometimes I don't make that clear enough...in all my bitchiness..."

"I didn't mean to sound smart" Finn explains instantly, "I know you want me to be happy...you're the _reason_ I'm so happy.."

"Oh really?" Quinn lifts a soft brow, intrigued "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world "And because you smell good, and taste good...and you're smart...and witty...and wonderful..."

"Wow...okay.." She blushes, tucking her hair behind her ear. All this praise is adorable and makes her her feel good...but of course also guilty and bad. It's an odd mix of right and wrong that makes her stomach flop awkwardly "If I ever need someone to write an editorial about me...I know where to turn..."

"I'm _serious_..." He leans up and over her, kissing her lips gently "You make my life so good."

She giggles a little when he nuzzles her nose after the kiss

"You're going to give me_ diabetes._" Quinn says with an earnest smile, because he's being positively sugary.

"I can't help it-" He breathes against her cheek "You're just so damn flawless."

Her stomach completely lurches, and her neck starts sweating, which Finn probably tastes because that's where his lips land next. He's scaring her a little bit more. Someone heard Puck in the hallway this morning, she thinks. Someone heard him and told Finn, and all this happiness and all these compliments are just a rouse to make her crazy. He's trying to psyche her out. Get her to admit her sins.

"Something..." She says in between the warm wet noises Finn's making against her skin "Something must have brought this on..."

Finn looks up at her with big brown eyes and smiles a little covertly "Maybe...maybe something did."

Okay here it comes. The dropping of the ball. The falling anvil. The beginning of the end.

"Brittany tried to have sex with me in homeroom this morning."

Quinn's eyes widen, and her mouth drops open

"What?"

"Yeah...she like basically straddled me and was talking about me taking her to magic town...and I think she was getting ready to strip...or have a seizure maybe...but Mr. Ellis had stopped laughing by that point and pried her off me..."

Quinn just sits there, in awe not understanding or knowing what to say.

"Don't be mad at her though" Finn says, "I mean, I would have never done anything anyways...and I mean...you know how Brittany is...I mean, she ate the confetti at the homecoming rally..."

"Finn-"

"And not just like a few pieces of glitter...she hate like two handfuls of that thick styrofoam confetti mix..."

"I'm not mad at Brittany" She assures him, wondering is anyone ever could be mad at Brittany "I'm just confused why she would do something like that..."

"Oh she told me _why_..." Finn grins

"Annnnd...?"

"You know." He continues to grin.

"Stop grinning and start explaining..."

"Brittany said you told her I was great in the sack..." Finn says confidently, "Well, actually she said _on the sack._..but that I'm sure she hasn't quoted anyone right since all that styrofoam settled in her colon.."

Quinn understands now.

"So that's what's got you feeling like such an all-star" She smiles, "Britt and San want to jump your bones..."

"It's not that" He shrugs

"No...no" She laughs, "My friends think you're a stud...and it's got you pumped..." She kisses his cheek "That's great sweetie...I'm happy for you." She flips the page in her notebook.

"It's not just them..." He admits.

"Oh god" She says, rolling her eyes lightly "Have they got the whole squad after your lovin'?"

"No..." He smirks, "It's just...the guys..."

"The guys?"

"Yeah...the team...they were treating me different after hearing about it..."

All the playfulness fades from her face, and her eyes narrow "You told the _team_ about our sex life?"

"I didn't do it!" He defends "You're the one...you told Santana...and she told Karofsky when they were fooling around...and he told all the other guys..."

"But you talked to them about it, _didn't you_?" She scowls.

"Yes bu-" He doesn't get time to finish before she heaves him off of her, and he nearly turns over her parents coffee table.

"Thanks Finn...thanks _a lot" _She grumbles, "Tell me...exactly how much detail did you use when you described my breasts to the offensive line?"

"I didn't-"

"Did you tell the full back that I bite my lip when I come? Oh, while you were at it, you should have given Amizio a pair of my panties..."

"Calm down." He begs her, on his knees beside the couch now, having put the table back in place "It wasn't like that...it's just...guys talk about this stuff..." She's turned over on the couch with her back to him, but he's rubbing her shoulders. "It wasn't disrespectful, at all."

gTalking about me in a locker full of guys...like a cheap piece of ass is completely disrespectful...it's pretty much the definition of it."

"I would _never_ talk about you like a cheap piece of ass." Finn explains, "It's just _guy stuff_ Q...do you know how much crap I was taking still being a virgin? Do you know how those guys talked to me...how much worse it got after glee club?"

She didn't respond.

"Well, it was like shit...they showed me no respect..zero...none" He went on, "I'm their quarterback, but they were treating me like the waterboy..."

"Mike, Matt and Puck would never treat you like that" Quinn argues over shoulder "They're loyal to you." Well. Erm. Actually. That was debatable. On at least one count.

"They were the _only_ ones." Finn sighed, "Do you know how many pamphlets got put in my locker for penis enhancers or pills to help with impotence?" He rubbed his neck "But after they found out that we're hooking up...and that you...the prettiest girl in the whole school...actually likes it...think it's good...they look at me like some kind of god or something..."

She shifts a little bit.

"Karofsky actually told me he was sorry..._sorry_" Finn revealed, "Then he found some Ajax and and cleaned off the humiliating virgin song he wrote on my locker earlier in the semester in permanent marker..."

She shifts again, staying quiet.

"Come on..." He shakes her shoulders a little "Don't be mad at me..." His moves his chin on to her shoulder.

"I'm not mad..." She finally sighs turning around to face him , fingering the cross around her neck "I just don't want to go from being...me...to being a this big skank..." It was wrong to place her anger on feeling that way on Finn, and she knew it.

"No one thinks you're a skank" He strokes her face "They're all too busy being jealous of me for having the hottest girlfriend in school."

Her lips pull into a slow sort small smile.

He chances a kiss, and she brightens more.

"You...you didn't say anything about...the..." They haven't talked about the threesome at all since it happened.

"No." He says, shaking his head "Of course not..." He doesn't want the guys to know Puck had his girlfriend too. That would be humiliating. It was just a life experience thing, but not one he wants to repeat...or have the team know about.

"Good." She breathes.

"Where are your parents?" He asks, looking over a shoulder.

"They're out of town visiting my sister until the end of the week..." Quinn barely gets it out before Finn is back on the couch, moving her legs apart.

"Hey, hey" She says at his urgency "I'm trying to study for a science test..."

"I'll help" He grins, "With the anatomy part...I'll kiss and suck _every _part of your body..."

"It's _earth_ science" Quinn snarks.

"Mmm" He looks up from where he's started a new trail on her back "I don't know much about that..." His hand swipes the notebook from between their bodies, and tosses it aside "Not important."

"Finn" She complains

Finn's found the zipper that lines the side of the purple dress she slung on after school, and he's pulling it down, causing the delicate fabric to crumple. He gives her a playfully dirty little smirk when he sees she hasn't bothered to out a bra on with the dress. Her body starts spiraling with heat, even if she's still trying to glare at him for discarding her notebook.

"You know you want to" Finn says with a new confidence.

"Maybe you should see if Brittany's still up for it instead" She teases

He shakes his head "No...I don't want Brittany...I want _you_." He presses in on the silky material between her legs, massaging her clit through her panties. Quinn fails to suppress a deep shudder, and he breathes against her chin "How could I want anyone else after feeling how tight and sweet _your _pussy is"

Finn and Puck don't have a whole lot in common, but if they share one thing, it's a love of talking _filthy _when it comes to sex. They both love seeing her blush along with her other frustrated aroused facial expressions. Puck would win a smut competition, but Finn talks dirty enough to get her cheeks red.

She closes her eyes, allowing him to ease off her panties, and hike up her already unzipped and disheveled dress making it bunch in the middle of her body Their. kisses gain passion as Finn slips his shirt over his heard and pushes his own bottoms down. He move between her legs more fully, leaning up so that his his uncovered chest touches her her bared breasts. The feeling of slick skin on skin drives them both crazy with lust.

Somewhere in the frenzy of grinding their bodies together, Finn maneuvers to slide inside Quinn with slow force. They both moan at the feeling of the full penetration before Finn begins to move above her, thrusting into her compliant body as her legs wrapped around him tightly.

"Oh God, Finn" Quinn squeaks out as he pushes her to edge. To both her pleasure's edge, and actually the_ literal_ edge of the sofa.

"I didn't tell any of them about the squeaking you do when you're fighting your climax like that" He murmurs in her ear as his thrusts quicken, bringing them both close to their peak. "That's only for _me_to know about."

When Quinn comes apart, she's positive that if Finn was able to see past the ecstasy glazing her pupils, he'd be able to read regret in her green eyes. Because she knows one of his football friends knows that squeak well. Very well.

* * *

_Sorry for typos and grammatical errors!_

_Please review : )_


	7. in the dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic.

**A/N: **WARNING READERS; This chapter is _all _Puck/Quinn. Finn does not appear at all. An apology to those of you reading who are strictly Fuinn fans. This section just needed to happen for the story...as angst is coming up...and plus _Glee_'s Quick drought is just so ridiculous, that I needed to do this to keep sane.

**Rating: **M

* * *

Puck doesn't get excited about things.

He's not Rachel. He doesn't tinkle in his pants or go doe-eyed and shit like that. The only things that get him remotely intrigued usually involve crime. Not felonies. Just petty crime. He's too pretty to go to the joint. Even when breaking the law is involved though, he's not so amped up that he gets jittery or changes his persona in the least. He just doesn't do excitement.

When Quinn texts to ask if he wants to spend the weekend together, Puck gets excited.

Not only are her parents out of town staying with her sister, but Finn's also leaving in the morning to go to Fort Wayne with his mom to visit the family of some old Army buddy of his dad's. He won't be back until Monday morning. Her parents won't be back until even later than that. He's starting to get the sense they're self-involved dicks. It works for him though, because that means he gets two whole days of Quinn.

When she tells him to come over bright and early on Saturday, she figures she'll be lucky to see him by noon. Her surprise is almost palpable when she hears a knock on her door at before seven a.m while she's having her morning toast and grapefruit and finds him standing on her doorstep with his football duffle slung over his shoulder.

"Honey, I'm _home_" He grins, pushing his aviator shades up onto his head.

"It's not even seven yet" Quinn says disbelievingly

"Oh look, she's beautiful _and _she can tell time..." Puck smirks, leaning in to start nipping her chin with light kisses "She's a keeper."

Puck's compliment makes her remember she's not even ready yet. She's still in her pink pajamea set with the white polka dots, and has barely ran a brush through her blonde hair that's pushed from her face with a simple white elastic head band.

"I'm not even cute yet." She complains opening the door more to let him in, finally taking in the bag. She quirks a brow, "Are you moving in?"

"For the night" Puck smiles, tossing his bag down, and playing with some of the decorative items on the table in the foyer "Maybe tomorrow night too..."

"When I said spend the weekend together, I meant _days _" She folds her arms over her chest, settling with her back against the closed front door. "Nights weren't in the deal"

He sets down the expensive looking candlestick (which he'd been thinking of pilfering until he remembered where he was) and moves closer to her, pinning her lightly against the door, moving her arms apart and coaxing them around him "But _baby_, all the best things happen in the dark"

* * *

He insists on watching her while she gets ready, arguing that even if her dad has a plasma screen, there's nothing good on this early.

"If we just stayed in all day, you wouldn't have to find clothes" He reminds, laying sideways across her bed, tossing her lamb up in the air like it's a ball or a hackey sack of some kind "We could just be naked."

"Charming." She says, emerging from her closet with two sundresses over her arm, adding sarcastically "Why don't I just live boldly and go out naked?"

"If you think I'd object to that you're wrong" Puck tilts his upper lip, "Nudity, is _never _wrong."

"I'll let Jacob in on that secret."

"Oh god, my stomach hurts now...I bet his head isn't the only place he has JewFro" He gags.

"Ew." She closes her eyes, blocking out that image., "Just pick a dress before I get sick."

Puck picks the white over the yellow. It's sheerer...and he can always hope for some kind of flood.

"Where you going?" He asks, tossing the lamb and hitting her ass with his perfect aim as she turns around.

"In the bathroom to change."

"Hey Sister Fabray" He says, then talks a whisper as if revealing a naughty much protected secret "I've seen your tits."

Her chest rumbles with a mostly feigned irritated growl, before she sighs and starts sliding her pajamas off.

"Mmmm, look at that _ass_" He grunts in admiration, "I don't think the mother superior would approve of those lacy panties, Sister...better skin those off too."

"I'm not wearing my dress without _panties_"

She can see it now, he gets bored of whatever they're doing, and takes her lack of panties as an excuse to use a _hands-on _method of changing their plans.

"Fine...but at least let the girls breathe for the day..."

"I am wearing underwear, loser..._deal with it_."

He shrugs, turning over the picture of her Finn at the homecoming pep rally that's on her nightstand.

"Well...that makes _one of us_."

* * *

They go to the park first, because it's early and no one will be there, and really neither of them really thought this day through. They were just looking forward to the being together part.

He pushes her on the swing, and the wind keep blowing her thick blonde hair all in his face.

"God Quinn, you need to cut this shit off" He complains

"Okay." She shrugs, "I'll get it all chopped off in a bob..."

Puck spins the swing around swiftly, crossing the chains at the top and forcing her to face him "I was joking...don't change a fucking thing about yourself."

Quinn grins, as he wraps a strand of the the golden hair in question around his middle finger.

"I could get a mohawk..."

"You know I hate it when people jock my style..." He grins, he swirls her back around, pushing the swing again. He doesn't think he's ever enjoyed a giggle so much (thanks to his little sister's love of corny animal humor, he has nightmares about giggling) as the ones Quinn emits as he continues to push her higher and higher.

She jumps off suddenly, telling his he can't possibly catch her.

She makes it to the slide and all the way up top to the high ladder before looking back. He's still at the bottom.

"Give up?" She grins, noticing he hasn't made a move up the steps.

"Nah. I can just see up your dress from down here."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Make yourself useful and catch me when I come down."

"Aren't you a little old to need to be caught?" Puck lifts his eyebrow, making his way to the bottom of the big slick slide.

"Someone _always_ has to be there to catch me when I fall" She shrugs, sitting down at the top and arranging her dress.

"Let me guess...it's usually _Daddy_" Puck snorts.

Quinn thinks for a second "I don't think he ever took me to the park...he didn't have the time." She tries to sound unaffected as she pushes off, not repressing a small laugh before she lands at the bottom, where Puck is waiting to instantly cover her with his body as she lays against the warm, glinting silver metal.

He fakes a pout over her "Daddy didn't have time for his favorite little Princess?" He finds that hard to believe.

"I'm not his favorite" She breathes up without thinking, "My sister is." Firstborn, better grades, apple of his eye and all that stuff.

His smirk falters just a bit. He leans in and presses two light kisses just under her ear

"You're _my _favorite."

* * *

Puck lets her pick all the songs on the radio, as long as he gets to keep a hand between her legs. He doesn't need two hands to drive. Fuck "hands at 10 and 2." He's got a hand at 10, and the other making his girl wet.

It's over dress, but he still manages to make her grip the door handle as he strokes her to the beat of whatever pop song she's landed on. When he hits a speed bump, his knuckle grazes her clit sharply, and she actually moans a little.

He is _king _of the fucking road.

* * *

"You are ruining your fucking pizza" He grumbles, sitting across from her in the little pizzeria just outside of town.

They' can't exactly go to Breadsticks Not unless they just want to act like friends out for lunch with no canoodling or anything. Puck likes to canoodle. Not the word, just the act. If he had to say the word, he'd say petting instead, because it sounds dirtier. But he won't say the word. He'll just _do_ it.

Quinn dabs the napkin over the slice again, sucking up the grease. "I don't hate on you for not eating pepperoni on yours, don't hate on me for de-greasing."

"Will_ God _get mad if you eat grease?" He's not sure if God would actually get mad at him for eating a pork product. That's what his mom says though, to put being kosher into simple terms for him.

"Basically" She sighs, "Or at least Coach Sylvester will" And isn't Sue Sylvester William McKinley's equivalent to God?

He rolls his eyes. "Sue doesn't _get any_...that's why she picks on someone with a smokin' body like yours."

"Doesn't get any what?" She asks, half distracted by the cookie she's nibbling on. She always likes to eat desert first.

Puck forgets that even if she's not a virgin anymore, she still has her truly innocent moments.

She gets what he was saying just by him raising his eyebrow, and looks embarrassed as she purses her lips and swallows to bite of cookie. "Oh."

"_Oh"_ He teases.

"I don't think smokin' really describes my body..." Quinn isn't totally without confidence, but smokin' is a word better suited for girls build and sculpted like Satana or Brit. She's pretty. But not smoking.

"Yeah, well, me and my dick respectfully disagree."

"Puck!" Only he would use the word respectfully and dick in the same sentence.

"I'm just sayin'...I got pizza and bread sticks in front of me and all I can think about eating is-"

Quinn tosses the parmesan cheese shaker at him.

He responds by unscrewing it and dumping the whole thing in her drink.

* * *

She lures him into the little mall in near the pizza place with the promise of ice cream from the food court and a stop by the video store.

"Hey, it says the ice cream place is closed on the weekends..." Puck observes looking at a sign in the food court.

Quinn bites her lip innocently "And...this mall has no video store."

Puck looks affronted.

"You lied to me?"

"They have this adorable boutique here! And I'm never out this far..."

"You brought me here to shop? This, this is unforgivable...you are in so much trouble."

"Let me guess...I'm going to get a spanking?" Sometimes his serpent's tongue is predictable.

"This...this goes beyond spanking." Puck shakes his head, "Let's blow this joint."

"No! I want to shop..."

"I don't shop...and I don't sit outside a dressing room and hold your purse while you shop...I'm not that kinda guy..." Puck reminds, "The only type of shopping I'd ever even consider doing with you is bra shopping..."

Quinn glares, but then the look in her eyes brighten "Okay" She shrugs, dragging him into the boutique behind her.

Puck is like a little kid in a candy store as they travel around the racks and rack of lingerie. He keeps picking up the skimpiest trashiest looking pieces and handing them to her. Most of them she tosses after one glance of a missing nipple hole or an excess of animal print.

Finally, he sees it. Pristine and white, classy cut that still manages to be sexy. He grabs It and holds it in front of her.

"You like?"

"I-" The word 'hate' was already forming on her lips after seeing his other choices, but when she sees the soft garment, she grabs it " - love."

"Try it on, Princess."

He leans against the wall of the dressing room as she goes into the stall, glad no one else is in the store. He looks pussy-whipped standing in a lady's fitting room.

When she steps out in the teddy though, he doesn't care what he looks like. The baby-doll cut is so high up that you see her hip bones, and the material is so sheer you see right through it. He moves out to reach for her.

She steps back "I'll take it that you like it..." Her hand runs over her own hip, and he knows it's to tease him, and he's got a real good mind to just back her into the stall and have his way with her. "It's really expensive though...eighty dollars...I have like...twenty saved from my allowance..."

She sighs, not even allowing him a touch before she goes to change back into her dress. While she's gone, he reaches down in the front of his pants, pulling out the cash he keeps tucked away there. Sixty-five bucks. That's what he has left from selling his old dirt bike. He was planning on saving for a tattoo, but this seems more pressing.

He places the money in her hand when she reemerges, leaning close and murmuring in her ear

"You only wear that thing for _me_"

* * *

Neither of them are hungry when they get home. Not for food at least.

"Hottub?" She asked, running a hand through her hair, looking over her should at him.

He was already undoing the flyon his pants. Needless to say, he didn't feel like he needed a suit. But Quinn did, and soon returned from her room donning a light red two-piece and a playful smile.

She soon wonders why she even bothered putting the suit on.

As soon as she floats near him in the steamy water, her grabs her up close to him, and with no fanfare or ado tears the red strapless top from her frame with ease. The bottoms follow with little fight, floating near them in the water as he ears her already wet and sweaty body with a predatory glance.

"Closer Fabray" He growls, pulling her toward him until her legs move around the seated position his body is in. "You're never close enough."

Quinn holds onto his shoulders as she lifts herself. Her hand dives into the water and grasps him. Puck holds her face in his hands and presses a deep kiss in her mouth as she grips him and positions him against her. Roughly, she sinks back down and he feels himself getting lost inside her. Her body practically _sucks _him in. He lifts his lips off hers and throws his head back, gritting his teeth so he could exercise some control and not slam his hips up into even harder and in the animalistic fashion he wants.

But when Quinn moves her own hips in a teasing and baiting manner, sending little bursts of electricity from his pelvis to his brain, he can't help but drive into her a little harder.

He feels one of her hands grazing his thigh, as his fingers tangle n her hair. Dipping his head, he buries his nose in the halo between her breasts as pushes inside her again, and feels her muscles clamping him like a vise. Puck feels himself nearing the edge.

"Please don't stop" She moans in his ear, fissures of pleasure building up inside her.

Her soft blonde hair is a wet curtain over his chest as she begins to lay against him, whimpering at each new thrust. His hand finds the small of her back and presses their bodies together even tighter. He squeezes his eyes shut, and he feels her clench so tight and shudder so deeply that he knows she's pulling apart around him.

"Mmmm" He groans right after finding his own climax, moving his forehead to her shoulder. "More..." He says, kissing the skin of her shoulder "I want more."

"You're insatiable" She breathes, not sure how much of the wetness on her red face is from the steaming tub, and how much is her own sweat. She pulls from him floating to the other edge of the hot tub.

"All those big words...you got too much brains babe" He teases, following her and pressing against her "That's why you need to let me fuck some of them out."

And by the time he's done with her in the hot tub, Quinn really _does_literally feel like her brains have been fucked out. She barely has the ability to remember her own name, let alone walk. Puck collects her from the water, and carries her to her room, dries her off, and puts her in bed. Even going as far as to help put nightshirt over her tired, aching body.

She's asleep in less than five minutes.

He raids the cabinet downstairs and eats some junk food, because he's not a a skinny cheerleader who can go to bed without supper. But after he's done pigging out, he makes his way back upstairs and settles into bed under the sheets with her, spooning her toward him.

For a guy whose never hung around long enough to actually sleep with a girl after he's "slept" with her, he's surprised by how much he likes it. Loves it.

* * *

Quinn goes to church the next morning, leaving him alone in her house. She comes back at a little after noon to find that he's barely moved from the position she left him in. He's awake, but just wallowing sluggishly in the bed.

She sits down on the edge of the bed to take her stockings off, and he crawls down next to her

"Did you repent of all your sins?" He breathes mockingly in her ear.

"I went to confession." She breathes back "I always do."

"Did you ask for forgiveness?"

"No" She shakes her head, "Just serenity."

"Isn't that a movie?"

"It's a prayer...mostly asking for acceptance of the things a person can't change."

"Like the way you feel about me?"

"Yeah."

They both look at each other, and he takes her hand and plants a kiss on it. He feels closer to her than ever because she's admitted to him that she feels the same way he does. She hasn't said it in so many words...but she's admitted she can't change it.

And the only emotion you can't change is love.

* * *

She stands glaring at him, the curtain of flour covering her face, and laced throughout her hair.

"I warned you." He shrugs "I told you to back up off my game while I measured the shit, or I was going to pour it on you..."

Quinn should have known that trying to cook dinner with Puck would end up in a mess. She blinks, the white substance even in her eyelashes. Before he can stop it, the sauce she'd been working on for the spaghetti is all down the front of his t-shirt.

"That shit is hot!" He complains, event though it was only lukewarm "And what are we supposed to eat now?"

"You should have thought about eating before you dumping the flour on my head." She places he finger in the sauce on his shirt, taking it in her mouth and sucking it briefly "Too bad...it tasted really good too." She moved around him, but he catches her and pins her against the counter, getting the sauce all over her as well.

"Bastard." She groans, but her eyes are smiling.

"I still want spaghetti!" He calls after her as she slinks off, saying she needs a shower (one he's not invited to)

"There's Chef Boyardee in the pantry." She winks.

* * *

He makes up for his kitchen blunder by playing his guitar while she gets ready for bed. She keeps acting miffed as she brushes and dries her hair, but he knows all is forgiven when she she emerges from the bathroom in the white nightie from the mall.

He moves slow as he puts the guitar down, and makes his way toward her.

They kiss, and he slips his hand up between her legs to touch her gently against her hot swollen sex. Her eyes close. "Make love to me Puck" She bites out before she can stop herself from saying the corny line.

Puck starts to tell her he doesn't know how. He's never done it before. He's fucked more girls than he can remember, but he's never made love to one. He's never loved one before.

He decides to just take it slow. So slow and intimate, that at first it makes Puck uncomfortable, but around the the time he has her pressed under him on the bed, breathing out his name in labored breaths, like a practiced chant, as he moves deeper inside her, he decides he likes it. A lot.

She gasps when one of his thrusts takes him further into her than he's ever been before. Puck just settles there, wrapping his head around how close they are right now. He's never been this deeply connected to a girl. Physically, or emotionally. "Quinn" He murmurs out, and something about the low, and adoring way he says it makes her come without even realizing how close she is. "I love you." He says it now because he wants to say it out loud and to her face, when there's literally no distance between them, and there's never a time for them to possibly ever be this close again.

He pulls out slowly, his last few thrusts abandoned and reckless, bringing his own release with a jerk.

"I love you too." Quinn swears, grabbing him before he can move out from over her "I really do." He rests his forehead on hers, taking in her insistent kiss slowly.

He doesn't know what it all means, doesn't know if it changes anything, but it's out there now. And it's just like he said. All the best things happen in the dark. Whether those things can make it when the lights come back on...that's another deal entirely.

* * *

_Sorry for the typos, dears. _

_Please review : )_


	8. talking makes it hard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic.

**A/N:** A big thanks to April for being my beta! I'm sorry for the wait everyone…but I finally have muse for this story again!

**Rating: **M

* * *

He kisses her just under her ear, but she doesn't really feel it.

She's too busy feeling hands that aren't even his running up her sides, stroking every rib. She's too busy smelling a scent that he doesn't wear lingering above her. She's too busy hearing words that aren't his speak words she thought that voice would speak.

"Quinn!" It _is_ his voice that breaks her from her trance finally though, and she turns her head and actually has to blink a few times before she actually sees him.

"Are….you okay?" Finn asks, quirking a brow at her abnormally disoriented state. She's generally very put together during school hours, even with so much to handle and all. This morning it's like she's not even really here though, "you seem really like…far away."

"I…I…no." Quinn gives her head a few furious shakes, "I'm right here…I just…I was rushing this morning…I forgot to have any granola so I'm spacey."

"Yeah…I couldn't believe you were still in your pajamas when I came to pick you up…" She's usually fully dressed and ready, waiting for him on her stoop. This morning he had to honk like three times before she opened the door still in her nightgown signaling for him to wait.

"That silly broken alarm clock…" the cheerleader tsked, blaming the electronic device for her sins, "and with mom and dad away….I had no back up…"

Her clock had woken her up at exactly the right moment. It had also woken up the visitor in her bed who was intent to have his fill of something that wasn't breakfast at all before he left.

So on her boyfriend's first horn alert, she'd still been finishing up her second orgasm. She'd gasped, but the interruption had not deterred Puck at all. If anything it had made him start drawing the sensations out, so much so that she was positive that if Finn hadn't laid on the horn again around that time he would have definitely heard her calling his best friend's name.

There had been no time for cuddling and rehashing the previous night though, because it had then been a mad dash for Quinn to make herself presentable to go to the door and let Finn know she was alive (though after that, just barely). As soon as she'd signaled to him to give her a little bit of time, she had close the door and crashed right into Puck.

She forbade him permission to go marching right out the front door as it appeared he might do for a minute, but she hadn't fought the last rough kiss he laid on her before she shooed him out the back door, to where his truck was parked behind the bushes, with his duffel bag under his arm.

"I'm sorry I had to be gone the same weekend your parents were…" he apologizes, taking her hand as they make their way down the hall. "Must have been real lonely…"

"No, I was fine." Quinn assures him. No need to add another lie to her mountain just so he would coddle her.

"You must have been okay…you didn't text much." Finn reasons shrugging, "or maybe you just didn't miss me so much…"

"I did Finn…I did miss you." Quinn breathes, pressing in under his arm as he closes her in his grasp with a smile.

"Get a room." Puck grunts, moving around them out of nowhere.

"Puck-" she breathes in a voice she had most certainly not meant to use.

Luckily, Finn reads nothing into the tone as he watches his friend trudge on ahead of them.

"Ah, don't worry about him…probably still hungover from the weekend…or something like that."

"Mhmm" She bites her lip and nods.

Or something like that.

* * *

"If you think those shoes are cute, our friendship is over here and now." Kurt says with voice that sounded as if it could be dead serious. He was standing in his normal stance with arms crossed in an alcove of the hallway with Mercedes at his side.

"I said not bad…not bad doesn't mean cute." his best friend corrects on the fashion they'd just been observing.

"Oh please, 'not bad' is not far from 'cute'….'not bad' and 'cute' are roommates in the world of

compliments." he snarks. "My comment about them wouldn't even live in the same building…"

"I hope it's not me you're cutting down to size." Quinn muses, joining them.

"Nope…it's the ginger with the horrendous peep toes…" He gives Mercedes a slanted stare, then looks back to the newcomer "Although next time you have sex all weekend…slow down long enough to moisturize or your pores are going to hate you…"

Quinn's face blanches, "How did you-"

"Oh please…your face screams 'Puckerman had his way with me on every surface in my squeaky clean Christian house'. "

"Kurt-" Mercedes scolds, shushing him.

"I'm sorry…" He apologizes, then turns to Quinn again and mouths, "laundry room?"

She turns red, but says nothing.

"Dirty bitch." he smiles. "I knew it."

"Is it…is it really that obvious?" she worries, looking to Mercedes.

"Not at all…" The girl assures her shaking her head. "Here, just let me help you tighten your pony and you look no different than ever…"

Mercedes moves to handle Quinn's hair and Kurt sighs, "No worries cherry lips…I'm just very good with guessing games…I've wracked up a small fortune playing Clue with my father over the years…"

"It's not going to be a guessing game much longer…" Quinn breathes, nodding thankfully to Mercedes for fixing her hair "I'm ending it."

"But the sex is so good!" Kurt gasps and quickly puts a hand over his mouth, glad people hadn't noticed his elevated tone. After a few moments, he repeats it again quieter "But the sex is so good!"

"You really ready to give up sexy time with Puck for good?" Mercedes wonders.

"No…I meant…" Quinn breathes, "I think I'm going to break up with Finn…"

The pair of them are shell shocked.

"But…he's the quarterback and you're head cheerleader…" Mercedes reminds her. "He's the Prom King to your Prom Queen…."

"You have matching names!" Kurt throws out there, as if it is of utmost importance.

"Puck's always in my mind lately…"

"Oh, I believe he's always _in_ you" Kurt scoffs.

"Eloquence…" Mercedes rolls her eyes, "you do it so wrong sometimes…"

"Whatever…." he huffs. "My point is...be sure this a real decision…and not one born off an orgasm high, okay?"

Mercedes begrudgingly nods "Yeah boo, just…give it a lot of thought, please?"

"I will" Quinn promises, clutching her bag. "I mean I have…and I will some more."

* * *

"The word on the street…" Azimio chimes in, closing Puck's locker while he was still trying to use it in the locker room, "is that you haven't got no tail in a while…"

"Who told you that…your mother?" he grunts. "She's just still bitter I didn't call her back after rocking her world…"

"Oh…don't tease him Az." Karofsky scolds. "Impotence is nothing to laugh at…"

"Fuck you." Puck growls. "I get laid plenty."

"Santana says you haven't come sniffing around her in a while…" Azimio reveals. "In fact, all the cheerleaders say they haven't been mohawked like all season…"

"There's other girls besides them…" Puck points out.

"Yeah, yeah…your milfs" Karofsky scoffs. "Only it's not summer…and they're all too busy attending galas with their husbands to be banging the pool boy…"

"Is it broken or something, or is it just not getting the job done like usual?"

"Maybe it's singing all them songs…it got scared of what you were gonna start doing with it… and won't come out of hiding"

The jocks both laugh, and Mike has to catch Puck by the elbow to keep him from swinging.

"It's so not worth it dude."

Finn strolls out in his towel.

"Hey, isn't it that time of day for you to be pricks to Hudson instead of me…" Puck suggests.

"Nice…" Finn shakes his head, though he's not really mad "Nice show of broship…"

"You see my boy here might not be gettin quantity…" Azimio pats Finn on the back as he rustles for his shirt, "but he's getting quality."

"Yeah….he's f-king Quinn Fabray." Karfosky reminds everyone. "The golden goddess.."

"Guys…guys…don't talk about her like that." Finn asks, remembering how Quinn hates to be locker room gossip fodder. "She's not just some chick…she's my girlfriend."

Puck moodily bangs around in his locker, he looks over to Mike to say something, but Mike is gazing at Finn, along with a few other guys, while putting on his deodorant.

"Lucky fucker…" the Asian breathes, and Puck actually bangs his head against his locker…hard.

* * *

"What the-" Quinn squeals as she's drug into the janitor's closet of the field house near the stadium

"Skirt up, panties off." Puck urges, pressing tightly to her. His lips are on her throat, and his hands are…everywhere.

"Puck, what are you doing…?" She breathes as he starts trying to carry out the requests he'd made of her himself.

"I didn't bring you in here for moping supplies Fabray…" he teases. "Now be a good girl and stop clenching your thighs…"

"We just…just this morning…" she protests, loosening just enough for his hand to stroke up her inner leg.

"Need…need…need" he just keeps repeating into her neck savagely, a rough grip on her hips.

"Slow down…" Quinn pants,

"Not slow" Puck shakes his head, "I want it hard and fast…right here against this door…"

"Puck…" His lips crush into hers and she forgets what she was about to say.

In the next few seconds Quinn actually hears one of her pleats rip a little, and the noise makes her gather a little more of her mind.

"No…no…stop." she tells him, even as his fingers dip into her core. "No _don't _stop," she groans and he grins but barely a beat passes before she grips his wrist and leads his hand away. "No...you have to stop…not here…not at school…"

"I need you right now." he grits.

"I…I have a Cheerio's meeting…and then we have glee…" Quinn moves him away from her, despite his handsy mood. "Then…then we need to talk."

"I think talking is just about the last thing I want to do…" Puck shakes his head. Anytime a girl wants to talk, it's never good. There is only one kind of talk a girl wants to have with you when she's a girl like Quinn…and you are a deadbeat guy.

"Too bad." she scolds, messing with the stretched pleat, and opening the door. "We're gonna."

* * *

For the whole next period he seethes over the upcoming talk. He has this deep feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. His stomach hasn't felt like that since he watched his nana cry when his papa died.

Noah Puckerman was not supposed to worry about shit. It wasn't in his nature. His body didn't know how to handle it. By the end of the period, he was pretty sure that if he didn't have his anger at fucking Azmio (who had spent the whole period aiming rubber bands at his head) then he might just have thrown up.

In fact, he thinks he might do just that so he goes to the bathroom before the heading to glee and clutches the porcelain basin of the sink for a little while. Only when he's sure he's not about to lose his lunch, does he make his way into the choir room.

He was sure he was totally late, but the fact that only Rachel is in the room, sitting sulkily in a chair makes him think he might be early.

"What gives?" he asks, looking at all the empty chairs.

"Everyone else has relocated to the auditorium." she informs in her precise way. "They're going to watch Quinn sing _my_ duet with Finn on the stage…because treachery is nothing if not displayed under high caliber lights…"

"What?"

"Mr. Schuster…" Rachel gripes, "thinks that this duet needs more chemistry than just skill…and that maybe a real couple should give it a try…"

"That's lame." Puck snorts.

"Their chemistry is all anyone ever talks about now that it's out there that they're having a sexual relationship" Rachel complains. "I literally cannot walk into a room without hearing something about their carnal behavior these days…"

"I don't give a fuck." he groans, flicking a stack of music from the desk.

"Oh well, I suppose you're jealous then…" Rachel conceives. "I hear Matt and Mike expressing their envy quite frequently now…"

"I'm not jealous of Finn…I don't have to be."

"It makes sense that you would be…you're Noah Puckerman…you can have any girl…and he's keeping you from having the top jewel…"

"Berry-"

"I mean…you're probably thinking how unfair it s that you have all these conquests and with just one girl, he's all but beaten you're record.."

"Ber-"

"I mean…just the concept alone of the fact that he's had something that you never have a chance of having must drive you crazy in-"

"I've had her!" Puck screams, "I've fucking _had_ her okay?"

Puck's not sure it's before or after Rachel gasps that he knows he's just fucked up. Bad.


	9. without a spotlight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the television series _Glee, _and therefore I do not own any of the characters / major plotlines in this fic.

**A/N:** Cher beta'd for me this time...so a big 'ol thank you to her for helping me sort of out this crazy mess.

Also...I know it's been a little lacking in smut lately...but I promise the next installment will have something really good for you! Sorry for the wait, as always...classes are hell!

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Why are you blowing your RAPE WHISTLE?"

Rachel is still blowing the hell out of the silver whistle she's produced from inside her argyle sweater. She lays off of it to take a long breath.

"It seemed appropriate."

"….who the fuck is being _raped_?" He rubs an ear, "I mean besides my eardrums, because you just molested the shit out of those…"

"No one is…but…but…it's an extreme situation, it sort of that it was warranted…I panicked," the brunette begins to spew forth, "there has been a sexual crime after all…and seeing as I haven't exactly come upon the situation to use that whistle for anything else…because this is Lima and we have a lot of petty theft but are thankfully not afflicted with an onslaught of larger crime-,"

"Rachel-," Puck has to insert to get her to stop. He wishes he hasn't, because when she swallows and regains composure her next words are more cutting than they are annoying.

"You've betrayed Finn."

"I-I," He's struggling.

Struggling because it's hard to hear it said like that, and also because he's desperately looking for a way to take saying back. He's wracking his brain for something to say to make it okay.

"No, you're like Brutus…you're like Benedict Arnold. You're like _Judas_! Noah, you're Judas!" Rachel rambles, "He's going to be devastated when finds out."

"No he's not," Puck is about to say that he's not going to be devastated because she's going to keep her yap shut and he's not going to know, but in the time it takes her to shout out an ear piercing "Yes he is!" he's thought of the only thing he can do to save his ass.

"He's not…because he already knows."

Rachel's eyebrow darts up and her arms cross like a drill sergeant, "Ha! You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe, Streisand" He lets his shoulders slack into a cool shrug, "It's the truth."

"There is no way that Finn knows that you've…_known_ his girlfriend carnally."

"I don't know that the words you just said mean," He shrugs, "But if you mean he knows that I hooked up with her…he _does_…he _watched_."

"Wh-what?" She doesn't look as if she's believing it anymore, but this outlandish story begs for further questioning.

"We were all hanging out one night…got a little buzzed…got a little crazy…one thing led to another…" Puck is pulling out everything he can to keep his flippant air, "Shit happens."

"I…don't believe it," Rachel shakes her head, "A ménage trois?"

"English?" Puck grunts

"A…threesome?"

"Oh, then yeah…yeah that's what it was…I guess you'd call it that." He nods, "Only I didn't do shit with Finn at all…we didn't even touch…we just both touched her."

For once in her life Puck observes that Rachel seems to be speechless. Completely without words.

"I like this silence thing," He nods, "you should keep that up….especially about this…but also just in general."

* * *

"You were awesome," Finn grins exiting the auditorium with his girlfriend, "Mr. Schue should let us sing together more often."

Quinn cuts her eyebrow deeply at him, "I didn't hit a single one of those high notes, and you drowned me out in the harmonies," She reminded, "Mr. Schuester only clapped to be nice….he looked like his little chemistry experiment just blew-up in front of him."

"You…looked awesome?" He tries. That's one thing about Finn Hudson. He may fail miserably, but he always earnestly tries to make things 'awesome' all the time. "Plus you smell awesome, and make me feel awesome."

She lets out a soft laugh. He leans in to kiss her, bringing a hand up to her face to cup it. She returns the kiss softly for a moment, then snaps back.

"Wait - we can't do this-,"

"Why?" Finn's face contorts in confusion.

"Most likely because this is a school hallway and not the red-light distract of Amsterdam," They both turn to see a bright green track suit worn by Coach Sylvester - which makes her next joke very ironic, "now stop trying to tongue-score with my head cheerio and go find your chief slug. He's been bellowing for the jolly green giant for half an hour."

Finn looks unsure of what she means, but Quinn quickly explains, "Coach Tanaka is looking for you…you'd better go." He nods quickly pulling his backpack tighter on his shoulder, and ducking in once more for the kiss, but catches her cheek instead because she turns her head.

As he hustles down the hallway, Sue side glances at Quinn and gives her an almost approving look that she generally spares to no one. "That's what makes you a young Sue Sylvester, Fabray," she hands out an even rarer actual compliment, "You've got class."

"Thanks, Coach," Quinn nods, unsure of what to say, as she dodges the sort of heated glare Santana shoots who for being able to garner this kind of praise from their coach. Sue is the only person Santana has ever sucked up to in her entire life and it still seems she gets nowhere with the woman, despite her many schemes. She begrudges any compliment the instructor lays on another.

"You know…aside from the fact that he is somewhat of an un-evolved neanderthal and that I sometimes earnestly mistake him for one of the physical education department's tackling dummies," Sue continues, "I'd say I'm very proud of the relationship you're nursing with Harrison."

"Hudson," Quinn corrects.

"Doesn't matter" Her superior shrugs, "What does matter is that he's the quarterback of the football team, the son of a war hero, and most importantly: a malleable mama's boy with a more than decent reputation…meaning you can sink your manicured little claws in him and work that drone like a puppet with strings."

Quinn's bottom lip trembles a little, "I…would never do that." She lies, because she knows she has treated Finn just as such so many times, "I see Finn as way more than that."

"Well…even if you don't suckle up every last bit of potential from this golden teat of opportunity, at least you have one thing to rest on," Sue finishes, "And that's the image you get from it. It's your stable relationship that sets you apart from others on the squad with more…," She moves her eyes toward Santana at her elbow "questionable panache…it's what makes you elite - it's what makes you shine."

"I don't shine on my own?"

"Oh Q, I appreciate your virtue…but don't be naïve," Sue's lip curls a little, "No one shines with out a spotlight."

* * *

Puck's got his eyes closed, seat reclined, and his radio playing some Pantera song he's not even really listening to, not noticing that his hand is awkwardly tapping out a nervous rhythm on his leg. He's not sure if he's more nervous about the fact that Berry may find her voice again and sing like a canary to everyone in the school, or about the fact Quinn wanted to "talk" to him after school.

It's the talk. It's definitely the talk.

Talking is always bad. It's shit. It never means anything good. He was young when it happened but he was pretty sure that there was some sort of formal "talk" that took place before his dad skipped on them to "find" himself on the road.

Talking usually meant someone was walking.

He sort of starts when he hears a soft knuckle wrap on glass, and opens his eyes to see Quinn clutching her binder with her duffel bag over her shoulder. He reaches over instantly, and unlatches the door. She opens her lips to ask for a ride, but he pats the bench of the truck without her even speaking. She slides in, closing the door behind her.

"You can take me home right?" She asks, voice sort of absent, "Finn's doing the quarterback meeting with Tanaka again…I don't feel like staying for extra sprints."

"Sure thing, blondie." He says coolly, trying a smirk, but knowing it's far more strained than it usually is. His stomach really feels like hell. He doesn't want her to put him out like the end of used up cigarette right here in his own truck. His truck is his domain.

She initiates no such talk though, and he cranks it up and pulls out of the school parking lot. He keeps waiting for it. Looking out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her plumps lips to start moving. Waiting for the end to begin.

It doesn't though, and they're almost halfway to her neighborhood when he's just so crazy waiting for the bullet that he just dives right into a suicide mission by saying, "You wanted to talk…let's talk now."

There's a long pause of silence. The only thing he hears is her breathing. Or maybe that's him breathing, even though it really doesn't feel like he's doing that anymore at this point.

"I…kind of decided maybe I don't need to," Quinn finally says in little above a whisper. She's no longer sure about breaking up with Finn, telling Puck that she wants to be with just him. Now that it's been made abundantly clear to her that she'd not just be shattering Finn's heart, but also her reputation in the process.

At sixteen this decision between boys is starting to feel like a life altering one. She's smart enough to know how silly that sounds, but young enough to still find it logical.

Also, maybe a little part of her wants to prove Coach Sylvester wrong. To prove that Finn is more than just a puppet and she his cold hearted puppeteer. Because…that's the truth, right? It's all so confusing, and it only gets more haywire when Puck reaches out a hand to massage her thigh a little as he drives.

His mind is now a very different place than hers. It's drained of the fear and worry that had plagued it over her ending things. "Really?" He asks as he squeezes, just to be sure he didn't hear wrong.

"Yeah…I…I was jumping the gun on something a little," Quinn says cryptically, looking out the window at the trees, feeling his touch seep into skin creating a feeling warm even than the sun through the glass on her shoulder.

Puck is positive that the bullet from his gun she was talking about had been intended to hit a bulls eye on his chest. Now she's holstering it though, and he has more time. He feels himself take what felt like the first breath all day.

He moves his hand up to the back of her neck, kneading either side with his thumb and forefinger gently. Her eyes close as he works his fingers into her skin, and she feels his lips lit on her jaw, as he briefly looks away from the road to kiss her there.

"Pull over, Puck," Quinn breathes out.

And just like every time, she forgets everything else as he pulls his truck to the side of the little backwoods road and she hastily rips at her seatbelt. Everything except how good his lips feel on her skin, and how she wants them all over her, washing away all of Sue's comments and her guilt.

Puck is just grateful this turn of events in his day, and scoops her greedily into his lap, moving her to straddle him with her back against his steering wheel. She doesn't even ask him to adjust it. She'll just deal with it. She'll take the slight pain against he spine as a sort penance for her sins.

She's too busy with the buckle of his jeans, ripping it open and tearing the zipper down to even really notice it anyway. At the same time, his hands are darting up the all too familiar path shaded by the pleats of her skirt. She lets out a little whimper of anticipation when his fingers curl around the hem of her panties and tug them down with little grace.

There are no words between them. There'sjust that same hunger that's always there.

Quinn breathes out in a pressured squeal of sorts as he presses against her sensitive spot roughly with his thumb, and her little hand delves into his boxers to draw him out, eager for more. He slips into her just as their lips finally meet again, desperately.

"I want this," she forces out, sliding her tongue around his, "I really, really do."

"You're getting it, baby," he grunts in her ear, as he bucks into her. She rides him with a gratuitous amount of appreciative moans, and little bites to his sweat laced neck.

The bonds of her relationship with Finn, and the tidal wave of her orgasm keep her from explaining to Puck that he didn't exactly get her intended message.

* * *

"You're not supposed to be in the girl's room," Rachel says more sharply than she usually might at the sight of Kurt arranging the braid he's just finished in Mercedes hair after school.

"And you're not supposed to speak to me in the tone of voice one would use to address either a pre-pubescent child with an attention problem or a rowdy little chihuahua whose just piddled on the rug," Kurt retorts without looking away from his handy work, "Let's just live in a fun world though - one where we let things go."

"Chill girl," Mercedes chimes in, "Kurt's not in here for some kind of panty raid…my 'do was just really struggling today and I'm trying to get myself ready to throw some game at that new cutie in my biology class…he hangs at the arcade after school."

"He is atrocious," Kurt complains, primping her braid, "The only thing you should throw at him are rocks."

Before the subject can move on to that of an old fashioned stoning, Rachel is speaking again.

"I'm very sorry…I didn't mean to come off so authoritative, despite the fact you are severely bruising a school rule," Kurt rolls his eyes, "I'm just…I'm a little lost in thought right now."

"Hopefully you left bread crumbs…"

"Have you heard of a threesome?" Rachel asks out of the blue.

"I'm sixteen…so, I could probably write a book about them," Kurt says dully.

"My brother ordered Skinamax before he left for college…my parents don't know." Mercedes giggles, "So, yes."

"Are you aware that some of our peers are indulging in these dangerous sex games?"

"It's just getting crafty with multiple hoohas and doodads…" Kurt laughs, "It involves little knife or gun play that I'm aware of…although I did see this one smut fiction online where-,"

"I just find it sort of repugnant." Rachel clambers on, "I mean…the whole celibacy club was a joke of course as teens are very sexual by nature and shouldn't be repressed…but there's just got to be a line…a statuette of decency…a strand of moral fiber in the youth of today."

"Yeah well…you know what a lot of fiber gets you" Kurt clucked, "Loose bowels…so in simple terms, a bunch of sh-,"

"I think any boy who engages in such behavior is a scoundrel and any girl who does so is a scarlet woman."

"Scarlet woman?" Mercedes asks.

"Skank," Kurt substitutes

"Oh, hell no, you are not calling my baby girl Quinn a skank!" The diva bellows without realizing. Within seconds, two hands are clapped over her mouth. One is her own, and the other is Kurt's.

"I can't believe this Sadie," He gasps.

"I didn't meant to...it just came out…" She frets, chewing at her lip.

"No, I mean, I honestly thought it was going to be me who accidentally blurted it to someone," Kurt says, holding his stomach, "I'm actually a bit relieved you took that shameful burden of being the gossiping snitch off of me…"

Mercedes glares at him for a moment, before they turn a united glare on Rachel.

"You….heard…nothing." The words come out in unison.

"You guys know about Quinn, Finn and Puck's romp too?" Rachel chimes.

"Wait…" Mercedes questions, "you already knew?"

'Is there a videotape? I knew there was a videotape." Kurt chatters, before Mercedes elbows him and he regains his seriousness, "So….which brute opened up Pandora's box and threw her panties all over the room?"

"Which of them fools told you?" Mercedes clarifies, "Finn or Puck?"

Rachel swallows.

"I think that is of little to no consequence at this point." She finally puffs, "I think the only thing that matters at this point is that we help them all salvage the images that obviously mean so much to them and make sure this travesty never hits the front page of the school paper or anything…"

"What you call a travesty, a lot of people would pay to see…" Kurt offers "I mean, two football players and the head cheerleader…it has bestselling porno written all over it…"

"Be serious Kurt," Mercedes says quietly, "We've got to be more careful with this secret…all of us," She looks sharply toward Kurt, knowing he shared the knowledge that there was even more to the story. She gazed back at Rachel "Could you imagine if Jacob Israel got his hands on this?"

"He'd ruin them," Kurt said solemnly, moving the sequined comb he'd been holding awkwardly in his hand, "Especially her."

Rachel nodded, pulling her arms around her waist and tugging at her sweater, "Maybe we should make some sort of pact….an unbreakable vow?"

"Someone has been rereading Harry Potter-"

"That's a good idea Rach," Mercedes nods, talking over Kurt, who shrugs.

"Are we just gonna shake on it…'cause I've got a Sound of Music pin on my canvas bag…we can gauge our fingers…mix our blood and plasma in a bond of trust and brotherhood-,"

"Let's do pinkies," Rachel says seriously over Kurt's sarcastic rambling. She offers hers to Mercedes, who twists her own around it.

Kurt sighs, "See where does my pinky even go? You can't do a three-way pinky swear…it's just not natural…" He cuts himself off, "Hell, I guess it's perfect for the situation then." He crams his little finger over the top of the two girls.

"We solemnly swear that we will tell no one…and never speak of this again," Rachel says properly.

"And that we'll look fabulous while doing it," Kurt adds.

"And that we won't even mention it to God," Mercedes ends.

As the exited the bathroom, they didn't think about one little detail.

God hears everything….and so does Satan.

Especially when she's been hold up in the handicap stall…hiding out from extra sprints and filing her nails.


End file.
